The Truth of Hermione
by SlytherinFrost
Summary: What would happen if the world you knew was a complete lie? Hermione goes on a life altering journey she thought she knew and realizes she was horribly wrong.
1. A New Beginning

I don't own anything J.K. Rowling created. But I love everything she has done :D

Chapter one: A New Beginning

A loud slapping sound echoed off the walls of a small house, where a small girl was seen crying in a huddle. "You disgusting child; why I ever let your Mother talk me into letting you stay in this house is a bloody mystery. You should have died in that Hospital." With a wail of screams coming from the girl, another tear slides down her face in fear of another attack from the man she calls father. She could never figure out why her Parents always got so angry at her for something she could never control. Why did it always have to be such a curse to be able to do something she always thought was so amazing? Why did it have to end in such pain? Why did she have to be so different? Her own parents would not allow her to play with the other six year olds because she would always do something weird, why can't she just be normal?

HGBZ

_**Seventeen Years Ago**_

_"Lucius I won't have both of my children being forced to follow that man." A determined look glimmered in the eyes of a woman who cradled her two children closely to herself while they fed. Not raising her voice to get her point across to make her husband understand her reasons, she looked him straight in the eye and said, "I understand the Dark Lord will want another Malfoy in the ranks when the become of age, but I refuse to have both my son and daughter at his mercy for the rest of there lives. Please Lucius, don't make this a decision that will destroy us all." A silent tear slid from her pale grey eyes, down her flawless skin. Her platinum hair fell loosely around her face to hide her pain of the choice of a future that beheld her children._

"_Narcissa, we have no other choice but to submit our children to his will. If we disobey, he will kill them and us." Huffed a tall aristocratic man with many of he similar features as the woman he married. He loved his wife and his children, but he knew it was unwise to break law of the Dark Lord._

"_Sissy, there might be a way to save one of our children. It would be too obvious to randomly lose both children for no specific reason. It's your choice of which child that will be ridden of. Know this, once this child is gone, there is no going back, we will never see our child again, less the Dark Lord will take them from us for good." The tall blonde man began pacing throughout the nursery, deciphering which way to consol his wife. "This is a choice A mother should never make, but it is your choice, and your choice alone." With this the man left the nursery where his wife sat in tears, knowing one of her children will be lost to her forever. How does one give up a child they have only known for such a small amount of time._

"_I pray you will forgive me little one."_

_Later that night A figure walked stoic along a path in a muggle town, She hated the idea of handing her child over to a filthy muggle, but it was a choice she had to make. She made her way to a building where lights where all on, and flashing blue and red lights could be seen, and loud sirens heard. She has heard of this place from people talking, a place where muggles take themselves to be healed like St. Mungo's. She cast the disillusionment charm upon herself to conceal her movements inside such a busy establishment. Entering the wing that said 'Maternity Ward' she found a room where many new born babies were lying in little plastic crib like things. Such odd muggle contraptions… Where to put her baby, she had no actual idea. All of the weird plastic buckets were all full with different children._

"_Such a sad thing to see a sick child, don't you think so?" said a woman in a white outfit to another._

"_I doubt the child will survive another night, if she even makes it through tonight. What was the name of the child? It was something from a book, I remember that much." The other woman had replied._

"_Hermione."_

_Narcissa knew what she had to do, she waited by that child crib, taking in the feature of the little girl that was name 'Hermione.' She looked down upon her own little girl and ran a soft finger down the bridge of her nose, trying to memorize every angle, every color, everything that was so well resembled upon her own face. More tears had fallen from her eyes as she cast a glamour upon her little girl to resemble the other little girl that had stopped breathing a few minutes ago._

"_Goodbye my little Cassandra. Your mum will always love you no matter where you may go in life."_

_With that she laid Cassandra in the crib labeled 'Granger, Hermione,' and departed with the child that had died. She would change this little girl into her Cassandra and present the body to the Dark Lord as a showing of a child lost. She could only pray that her other child would survive all that was to come for him._

A/N

This is my first fanfiction, no I do not have a Beta currently, but hopefully I didn't screw this up too bad. Please tell me what you think, if it sucks really bad, let me know, like i said, i've never written a story before, so give me all the bloody advise you can. arigauto! Thanks :D


	2. God has Humor

1Disclaimer: I got the new potter book!! And I don't own a thing that J.K. Rowling's ever wrote. But I wish I had her money… God Knows I need a New Car.

**Last time:**_ With that she laid Cassandra in the crib labeled 'Granger, Hermione,' and departed with the child that had died. She would change this little girl into her Cassandra and present the body to the Dark Lord as a showing of a child lost. She could only pray that her other child would survive all that was to come for him._

Summers ending, and she finally gets to go back to the school that accepts her. Of course, even being around others who have the same abilities, there are still those who think she is nothing but the dirt beneath there feet; especially the Slytherins. They won't accept anything less that pureblood. That is all they worry about, Pureblood, money, oh and of course there Dark Lord. Then again, there are those that are pureblood and they are very good people.

'_Fear me I am the great Dark Lord. You must bow down to me and kiss my dirty little scaly feet that probably have not been washed in fifty years or so. We must kill Harry Potter the-boy-who-lived, his red headed friend, and the filthy little Mudblood.'_ Hermione snorted at the mocking voice in her mind that even insults what she is.

"Filthy Mudblood" grunted Hermione as she threw stuff towards her bed. "Insufferable Know-It-All… 'Oh I'm the high and might Slytherin! You will obey me because I'm Pureblood.' Ha! The day I bow down to the stupid snakes is the day I will kiss Snape in front of the entire Great Hall." Hermione muttered, while packing her school belongings. Wait did I really say 'kiss Snape? Ugh! That is so disgusting, that it would make me turn myself over to the Dark Lord himself.

Books upon books were unceremoniously thrown into the trunk currently resting on her bedroom floor; if she wanted anything of hers to be safe, it went into that trunk. Else her Father would destroy it in one of his Raids through-out her things when she was away at Hogwarts. Hermione's Mother, on the other hand, was kind of useless really. She smiled when she was told to smile, would turn the other cheek when she wasn't involved, and is the perfect devoting wife to a man who beats his own child and sleeps around with sleazy women who probably contracted more STI's than is considered legal in Great Britain. Oh yes, she loves her family very, very much… Well about as much as Slytherin loves Gryffindor.

If you looked passed the fact that her family had more in common with the LeStranges, you really could never figure out how much pain resided with-in the household. The Grangers lived in a quaint subdivision where most of the houses looked similar in design but different colors and styles. The Grangers lived in a two-story brick home with a lush lawn and shady trees. The inside was homely and welcoming, warm in colors and comfortable furniture decorated the Sitting Room. The Kitchen was a place where you would no doubt see a loving family share a wonderful dinner together. Too bad, that never happened. Hermione was usually sent to her room after eating something quickly fixed from the microwave and would go straight back to her room to lay on her bed and read her many books. Her room was not equivalent in style as the rest of the house; the room was white, clean and had the necessities. A twin size bed, a dresser for her clothes, and a few pictures of her friends from Hogwarts, other than that, she really didn't have a lot of stuff to crowd the place. What really took up room was the amount of books the girl had collected over the years. Whether it is from her time at primary school or her time at Hogwarts, she had every kind she needed to keep her mind at bay and let her imagination go free. Even if it's Temporary.

* * *

The next day Hermione found herself wondering the platform of nine and three-quarters waiting for the rest of the students to arrive. Her Father stated that he needed to get to the office early to do an emergency root canal and that she would either have to stay home or go four hours early. That was two and half hours ago. It was a fairly nice day, good breeze, clear sky, and not a sound could be heard.

"Oh for the love of Merlin let someone get here already!" Groaned Hermione, "I don't care if it is someone I don't even like, just let it be someone. At least then I won't have to be bored the entire time." Hermione said while flopping down upon her trunk.

"Aw is the poor little Mudblood bored?" Mocked a voice not far from Hermione causing her to fall of her trunk. "Maybe I should just hex you and be done with it?" said the voice.

"Actually, why don't you just go and die like a good little ferret. Then maybe someone useful will come along and amuse me more." Replied Hermione dryly as she dusted herself off in a mannerly fashion.

"Filthy little Mud…"

"Draco, stop tormenting the unfortunate. It does nothing for you complexion." Said a voice that belonged to a woman that Hermione was guessing was his mother. Then again, if it wasn't then she needed to stop reading in the dark so much. It would be hard to miss someone who looks exactly like him. Blonde hair, pale skin, thin, and pale gray eyes; if she was not his mother, then it had to be an older sister. Who's sister was looked like that? Besides, I thought no one berated Draco other than is Father?

"Who might you be exactly?" Sneered the Woman. She might look pretty on the outside but her soul was ugly as sin. I guess the saying 'don't judge a book by its cover' means a lot when it comes to this family.

"Hermione Granger. You must be Mrs. Malfoy, Dracos mother. Am I right?" said Hermione in the sweetest voice she could muster. If there was one thing Hermione could do it was lie. Why not? She has to lie about her very existence, a little innocent act won't harm anyone.

"Hmm, yes, I am. Granger you say your name is?" asked Mrs. Malfoy with a piercing gaze.

"Yes Madame." _Why do I get the feeling this woman is as crazy as her oh so friendly sister Bellatrix?_

"How old are you Miss Granger?"

"Eighteen, Madame." _Only cause I got to use a Time-Turner so I could make more grades than your dim-witted son Draco._ "Draco and I have been in the same class since our first year."

"I see. Are both of your parents'mud... I mean, muggles?" Narcissa asked airily.

"Erm, yes Mrs. Malfoy they are. Yes that also makes me a Mudblood, as your Son seems to remind me on a regular occasion." _Ok, Now I'm getting pissed off. Why? Why did it have to be the Malfoys that came here early? Wait… Why are they here early?_

"Mrs. Malfoy, Why are you and Draco here so early? The train does not arrive for another two hour at the least. I'm sure there are more things you could be doing" Inquired Hermione.

Draco and his Mother exchanged a look of sorts before looking back at Hermione, "We have always come early to the station. Father would normally join us, but has… other engagements at the moment pertaining him." Replied Draco, "Why have you come Early. Last time I checked, you always arrived around the same time as Potty and Weasel."

"Well, um, my Father had brought me to Kings Crossing early because he had an appointment to do a root canal this morning." Hermione started blushing when explaining muggle lifestyle. She wasn't ashamed of the muggle world, but she did not want to go into detail about her family if she could avoid it. The last thing she needed was Draco and his family having more ammo to torture her with. They don't need to know about her life, but they would undoubtedly mock her family for not having any magic. Harry and Ron only know that her Parents are Dentists, nothing more. Heck, they don't even know where I live. If I don't want them to know, then they will not know. The same goes for the Malfoys... Great, there doing there staring again...

"So, you just come early to spend time together or something?" asked Hermione to change the subject.

"Aren't you being a little nosey Mudblood?" Sneered Draco, "Why do you ev…" A hand on his shoulder stopped him from finishing his sentence when Mrs. Malfoy interrupted.

"That is enough Draco. Students are starting to come through the entrance. I best go as well. Keep in touch darling." With that Narcissa kissed Draco on the forehead and apparated away leaving Draco and Hermione to blankly stare at each other.

Hermione smirked at Malfoy and his Mothers show of affection; Draco glared in return.

_Oh joy, now I get to sit in silence with Ferret face until someone I know actually shows._

"Hey Hermione!" _Oh look, there is a god._ Hermione turned to see the smiling face of Neville Longbottom. She went over to him and gave him a hug and tried to stear him away from Draco Malfoy.

"Hi, Neville, how are you? Did your summer go well? Did you find any new plants?" Rambled Hermione trying to strike up a better conversation than the one she just had.

"Oh, my summer was great and so am I. I have not found anything new lately, but I'm looking forward to Professor Sprouts' class this year. We are supposed to be learning about some new poisonous plants that can almost kill us. I can't wait." Beamed Neville.

Hermione and Neville carried on a conversation till it more students starting coming along. Soon Harry and Ron arrived and joined them in conversation, talking about quidditch and the new up coming year and Voldemort. Frankly Hermione could have cared less about quidditch and decided after reviewing the news about Voldemort she would just read. This being her seventh and final year, she needed to finish reading over her new Potions, Transfiguration, and Charms book for the third time. NEWTs were coming up this year and she wanted to ready for them. Even if they aren't for another 7 months; one could never be too prepared for an upcoming test.

Soon the Hogwarts Express arrived and hundreds of students were boarding train to find a good compartment for themselves. Hermione, Harry, Ron, and Neville found an empty compartment in the back of the train to themselves. The boys were still rambling on and on about how there going to kick Slytherins ass this year.

"Hey Hermione, I heard you made Head Girl this year. Who is the Head Boy?" Ron had asked through a mouth full of chocolate frogs. Actually it sounded more like 'ey ermony I erd ye ade hed grr. Ous hed oy?'

"Yes Ron, I get to be Head Girl this year, and I don't honestly know who Head Boy is this year," said Hermione, "hopefully it is someone willing to do that job. Oh and Ron… swallow before you talk. It's disgusting." Hermione said while making a face at Ron. Harry started laughing when Ron had turned as red as his hair.

"Come on, Ron, you and I have to report to the Head compartement for Prefect and Head duties." Hermione and Ron waved to Harry and Neville as they departed from them heading to the front of the train. On the walk forward Hermione was laughing at something Ron had said about Harry getting big enough to fill out his clothes. She missed this every single minute.

_It's good to be back._

* * *

Back on the platform stood a lone figure watching the curly haired witch board the train and leave with the others. That girl had a many things in store for her this year, for it would be a year to remember. With that the a flutter of blonde hair turned and apparated off of the platform. She was sure that she would receive a letter very soon.

* * *

Ok so this chapter is hella longer. yay for me ;) Please R&R i could always use the criticism. SlytherinFrost 


	3. Trial and Error

yea... sorry for such a late update, its been hell right now. had to leave the state for 3 days, and missed a chapter i was suppose to beta, then when i started writing this thing it ended up getting deleted by the computer of death! thanks for the reviews sorry i have not replied, but i thank you all the same. Hopefully everyone here knows that this story is not compatible with HPDH or even HPHBP so, dont get overly confused.

Also i dont own anything that JKR has writen. though im dieing to know what her next book is gonna be about. sigh i need a life... and now on with the back grammar ;)

Trial and Error

Narcissa paced the study while waiting for her husband, Lucius, to arrive. She knew that when she told him that her so-called 'dead' daughter was alive and attending Hogwarts; she wasn't sure how he would react. How can one actually react to hearing 'Hello darling, how was your day? By the way our baby Cassandra is alive. Tea?' She was positive that once she actually told him, he would either kill her, or make her confess to everything. She wasn't sure which option was scarier.

A popping noise signaled the arrival of a house elf. Dotty there family elf bowed towards the houses Mistress, "Can Dotty get anything for the Misses?" The nose of the elf touched the ground as it bowed, awaiting any orders given. Dotty has been with the Malfoy family for hundreds of generations; she knew who was to be feared and who was to be coddled. Now was the time for Dotty to coddle the Mistress. Narcissa waved her hand at the elf dismissing her. Dotty turned away to leave Narcissa in peace. "Wait, Dotty, will you let me know when my husband arrives home?" Narcissa asked.  
"Of course Mistress Malfoy, Dotty will alert you as soon as he arrives." Dotty bowed then apparated back to her chores.

Later that evening Lucius arrived home from his meeting with the Dark Lord, and was desperate for a very stiff drink. As Lucius made his personal office, he waved his hand towards a cabinet, throwing it open and sending a shotglass and a bottle of brandy towards his side table near his chair. A fire was already burning in the fireplace, leaving him to relax.

Down the hall Dotty appeared in front of Narcissa as she read in the library. "Mistress, Master Malfoy has arrived home and is in his office. Does Mistress need anything else of Dotty?"

Narcissa stood and placed her book back on its shelf and nodded to the elf in recognition. As she walked down to his office, she went over in her mind about the things she was about to reveal to him. He never knew that she had just simply traded a dead child for her living one. He will not be very happy that she had lied, but he will be thrilled to know that his little girl was still alive… until she told him that she left her with muggles. That was what she feared the most. Lucius would not take kindly to the fact that his only daughter was given away and to filthy Muggles; even if it was to save her life. He would have rather his daughter die, than to be given that as an option. But he really didn't give her an option, she wanted it safe from the Dark Lord, and this was her decision, now she must pay for her errors.

When Narcissa arrived at the door to Lucius office, she took a deep breath and tapped lightly upon the door, a dull 'enter' was her answer. She walked nonchalantly towards her husband, who was staring into the fire with no semblance of acknowledgment. "Lucius, I need to discuss something with you." She had spoken very softly as not to startle him in his state. She wasn't sure what was wrong with her husband, but he seemed deeply lost in thought. He looked up when she spoke, and waved towards a chair opposite of him.

Taking a deep breath to ready herself for the explanation of a lifetime of lies. "When our daughter had died, did you ever think how she had died?" Narcissa was not sure what made her ask this question, but it seemed to catch him off guard. Lucius looked at his wife in complete bewilderment. Thinking back, he didn't really remember asking as to how she had died, he figured Narcissa had killed the child to save it from a life of murder. It never occurred to him to really ask her… How did his daughter die? Lucius shook his head in an answer; it was better not to speak when it came to this subject. It was a subject that hurt in too many different ways.

"That night when we had discussed the fate of our children, you had said that we could not save both from this fate. I left the house carrying our daughter away from the destruction that would befall her if I left her here. I walked towards a town far from here, thinking that she would be fine, if I left her with someone safe, but it seemed too cold to just leave her on a doorstep for someone to find, if they were to find her at all. I went to a muggle hospital…" At this Lucius stood straight from his chair and glared wrathfully towards her. "What in merlins beard were you thinking taking our daughter to a filthy muggle…" Lucius started to rant, though the look on Narcissa's face was enough to make him quiet down.

"As I was saying, I took her to a muggle hospital and walked towards a place called the Maternity Ward, where many babies laid in this room. I had overheard a couple of women talking about a child that was very sick, and would most likely not live through the night. I used a disillusionment charm on Cassandra, and myself and entered the room. I saw the child they had spoken of, and thought, 'I will just switch babies. No one will notice, I will change her looks, and take the sick child with me.' By that point I noticed the child was already dead, and the other women hadn't noticed just yet. I acted on impulse, and swapped babies, and brought the dead child to you and the Dark Lord. I was so shocked by my own act, that I wouldn't speak, afraid that I would let slip what I really had done. I didn't want my baby girl to be hurt in any way." Narcissa had to stop speaking from the tears sliding down her cheeks and the choking feeling in her throat. Lucius took this opportunity to ask the only question that had been I his mind, "Narcissa, why are you telling me this now?" He knew something was up, he might not show many emotions on his face, but he knew well, that there had to be some reason to say all of this for no reason. Unless… "You found her didn't you?" Shock showed on his face as he sunk into the chair he was sitting in. He couldn't believe it, his daughter was alive, and Narcissa knew where she was. This was wonderful news, he would find his daughter and bring her home. Lucius stood and stepped forward to Narcissa, extended a hand and waited.

Narcissa was confused, why was he being so calm. Shouldn't he be screaming and throwing something? She looked up through tear filled eyes, and glanced between his face and his hand. She grabbed his hand expecting to be hurt, though it has never happened before, this was something that had never happened before either. Lucius pulled her towards him in a fierce embrace. They both were in shock from what was happening; Him for the knowledge of his daughter, and Her for his acceptance of the fact.

"What do we do now?" Narcissa asked timidly.

"We go and get our daughter back." He replied nonchalantly.

Narcissa had tensed at that option. She needed to tell him that his daughter was not other witch running around in Europe, this witch was the best friend of Potter and a Gryffindor. He won't like this predicament at all. "Lucius, there is one more tiny thing I need to tell you…"

"What would that be?"

"Our little Cassandra is a student… at Hogwarts." She hesitated at that reply.

"That's even better, she is closer to find then." Lucius smirked at the option of getting to his daughter easier. All he needed to know was her name and he would find her through the Board of Governors. "What is her name and I will find out where she currently is. No doubt she is at school right now, but it cannot be that hard to find her in Slytherin."

Narcissa looked anywhere but at her husband, "She is not a Slytherin Lucius… She's a Gryffindor."

Silence reigned for a moment as Lucius stood motionless with his mouth gaping open. It would seem that someone had told him that Voldemort likes to sing and dance and has a Harry Potter doll. " SHE'S A WHAT!"


	4. This Is How I Disappear

Still don't own anything J.K.R. ever wrote, but i seriously wish i had. My poor car died yesterday... may it rest in a pile of pieces.

* * *

"How... how could my child be A... A... I cannot even bring myself to say it." 

Lucius paled at the idea that his little girl being a pathetic gryffindor. His daughter, his little Cassandra, should be in Slytherin like the rest of the family has been for generations. How could this have happened? Those damn, disgusting muggles, there as horrible as Dumbledore and his lemon drops, it must have been there bloody moral guidance.

As Lucius ranted away about his daughter being a gryffindor, Narcissa was watching with amusement. She knew that Lucius was a proud Slytherin. Every generation of Malfoy was a Slytherin, so naturally anyone would be shocked and surprised that a Malfoy was anything other than Slytherin, let alone Gryffindor. That was a direct insult to any proud Slytherin family; it was like telling Bellatrix that she was looking old. It would only end in pain. Lots and lots of pain.

"Lucius, my love, she has been a part of the Gryffindor house since she was eleven. There is no telling how the girl was raised." Narcissa should have just kept that idea to herself; Lucius went into an even further uproar about his child being raised to act like a Gryffindor. Narcissa decided that, trying to talk to Lucius right now was just not possible. Instead she went for a different tactic.

"Lucius, do you think that she will honestly come running into our arms just because we tell her, we are her birth parents?" Narcissa walked over to her husband and wrapped her arms around his waist. Lucius knew that she was right, she could see it in his eyes. His daughter would probably resent them, not only for giving her up to another set of parents, but for being the most feared family. "Darling, she wouldn't believe us anyways. She looks like them because of the spell I had cast on upon her when I had to hide her. Nothing can break it but a..." Narcissa's eyes widened as she realized that she has said too much. If he knew how to changer her back, then he would stop at nothing to get her back.

"You don't say?" Said Lucius with a wicked grin.

"Lucius, you cannot even think of finding her. I refuse to let my other child be apart of the Dark Lords followers. Gryffindor or not, No one who stands a chance of surviving his tasks should have to. Draco was brought up to be a strong, worthy follower; the girl is not." Tears started to form in her eyes over the thought of Cassandra having to be subjected to that torture. Her mind switched to Draco, how would he feel about this kind of information?

How would Draco take it, that he had a twin sister inside the very same school as him. Even if by some strange reason, the spell were to be broken, she wouldn't look exactly like him. They might be twins by birth, but they were Fraternal twins.

"Should we tell Draco?" She inquired, trying to change the subject.

Lucius seemed caught off guard with that question. After a few minutes, "It might be wise as to inform him. However, should he find her, he must send word to us. How would he remove the charm Narcissa?" Lucius tried to weasel the charms removal process from Narcissa, but failed. She wasn't all that willing to tell him.

"I'm not going to tell you. Now, I'm going to write to Draco and let him know," with that, Narcissa left her husband standing in the middle of the study glaring at her.

* * *

The Next morning found Hermione in the Great Hall for breakfast with her two best friends. Harry and Ron were already discussing this years quidditch season, leaving Hermione to look and watch other students; coming and going from the large doors and sitting with other classmates. 

Hermione enjoyed this part about being herself. She was use to being ignored most of the time, either by her friends or her family. When it came to her friends, they would go off into there own conversation about something or other; usually quidditch when it was Ron and Harry. For her it was the only time she got to watch how others acted when they were in their natural environment. When she reflected her thoughts on her own life, she didn't have to think hard on the fact that barely anyone really knew anything about her. Sure she was a great student, and she loved to read, but that wasn't all. In fact she really didn't read all that much when she was here at school; unless it was homework that wasn't scheduled. She actually enjoyed music and art; it's what she would do in her free time when she was here. Why not? She had memorized all of the school books during the summer so she wouldn't have to be around her family. So when she would 'supposedly' go to the library, she would make her way to the Room of Requirement and enjoy herself.

As Hermione looked around, her eyes glanced to the Slytherin table. Naturally her eyes went straight over to the one person who stood out from the others. Draco Malfoy. He seemed to be having some deep conversation with a boy Hermione couldn't remember. Her eyes roamed farther down the table; Pansy was scowling like normal, making her face scrunch up and her pig nose flatten. Millicent Bulstrode was watching Crabbe and Goyle argue over the last piece of sausage.

Hermione looked down her own table watching the same kind of stuff happening. Lavender has a sour look, Ron arguing with Seamus about a piece of food, and Harrying watching in amusement. Two different tables, two different set of personal beliefs, and two different kind of stupidity... Why were they fighting over food in the first place?

Loud Screeching from above pulled Hermione out of her train of thought. Owls of all kinds were flying towards there intended. A small brown owl dropped of her copy of the Daily Prophet. A large eagle owl flew in causing a few owls to dodge him. The eagle owl made a bee line straight to Malfoy. '_Go figure Malfoy would have a huge bloody owl. Stupid show off,_' thought Hermione. She shook her head and proceeded to read the Daily Prophet.

"WHAT THE FUCK!?" screamed someone from across the hall. Looking up you could see an even paler, if that was possible, freaked out Malfoy. _'Whatever the owl brought him, must have been bad news. Maybe his father died...'_ the thought caused Hermione to go into a fit of giggles. Grabbing her school bag, and her magazine, Hermione left the Great Hall to her first class. Potions.

"Yay, first class of the day and im stuck with Snape and Slytherin." Snape was like her father, vile and cruel. Only her father washed his hair on a regular basis. Thinking of her father caused her to shiver, nothing good could come out of Snape and her Father in the same room. "Go ahead and kill her, I wont mind. If u get rid of the body, I will give you a great deal on some dental work. Your teeth are atrocious and your hair could use a good scrubbing." mumbled Hermione.

"Twenty points from Gryffindor," came a dark, silky voice from behind her. As she turned around she already knew who was there... Dark dungeons, shadowy corners, really annoying tendency to lurk and follow students. Yup she knew exactly who was deducting points.

"Hello, Professor Snape," said Hermione in a dry voice.

"Miss Granger, it would not be wise to loiter around my class."

"And stalking students is perverted," _'Oh, god where did that come from'_ thought Hermione.

Snapes eyes turned into thin slits, "How dare you. Detention tonight. Be in my office right after dinner," Snape turned and stalked away.

"Great... just great. My first day back and im already getting detentions, I highly doubt Ron and Harry have even gotten points deducted yet." Sighing, she trudged her way towards Potions.

* * *

Please read and review, i like all the stuff. For some reason, when it came to writing this chapter, i had serious writers block until late last night. so if some of this seems really off, dont worry about it. its just lack of sleep and horrid writing skills. By the way, Can anyone tell me what the title of this story came from?????? major kudos to the ones that get it ;)  



	5. Daddy's Little Defect

1Hey everyone sorry for the major delay on this. I've been procrastinating like you wouldn't believe. But last night, with the help of 6 cups of coffee, I was over come with inspiration. So heres a really nice long chapter, theres more on my notebook, but I will add more to it for the next chapter. Also I own nothing that JKR has ever made.

Also this chapter includes some violence in it, mainly child abuse, if you dont agree with it, please DO NOT read. I will not be held responsible for over-reaction to a story that was horribly created by my mind. Thanks and enjoy.

Did I mention I love coffee??

* * *

The following day found Hermione regretting talking back to Snape. As soon as she arrived in Professor Snapes class that night she was expecting to be alone. Apparently many students get into a lot of trouble on the first day back; three first years, two fifth years, and three seventh year, including herself. 

_I think Snape signs up for first day of the year detentions. How sadistic is that?_ She thought to herself. Shrugging she sat down at one of the tables and waited for Snape to arrive and give out the gruesome instructions. While waiting, she figured she would take notice of the others in the room. She didn't really know the younger first years yet, but she knew she would eventually. She did, however, recognize the fifth year students; Mildred Hubble from Ravenclaw and Marty Cromwell Hufflepuff. What had really surprised her was the two other Slytherin seventh years; Blaise Zabini and Draco Malfoy.

"It's not polite to stare Granger."Came a deep melodic drawl from Zabini. Blushing Hermione quickly averted her eyes, She usually didn't get caught so easily watching people, but with the way things were going for her recently she knew that it was bound to happen. She decided not to let it get to her so quickly and took an advantage of it. With a sigh and a slight smirk, she looked back at Zabini and Malfoy. Now really having the chance to look them dead straight, she noticed Malfoy was twitching a bit, and Zabini looked utterly annoyed... and was currently giving her the death glare. That alone should have scared her or atleast got her to back down, but it did the complete opposite.

Before Zabini could open his mouth to say something to her, she said, "What's wrong Malfoy, you look a little twitchy." Slowly rising she made her way over to the two Slytherins, "If I didn't know any better I would say you were paranoid." A malicious giggle escaped her lips as she circled them. Blaise and Draco watched her with even eyes, not sure why the 'Golden Girl' was acting strange.

"What's it to you Granger?" She looked at Zabini who asked his question. Cocking her head to the side and gave an innocent pout to him. As she stopped circling them like prey she said, "Oh it's none of my business Zabini," giving an elegant shrug, "other than the fact I need to know if the Head Boy is going to be able to perform his duties accordingly. He looks to scared to even move." A childish pout was on her lips as she finished, but soon turned into a look of utter disgust.

"Shut the fuck up. You don't know anything about what's going on, so don't even try Granger," Shouted Malfoy. Hermione Just eyed him without waver. "Then why are you in detention? Last I checked 'Malfoys,'" she said with such hate, "Don't get into trouble with there Head of House." Hermione folded her arms over her chest in a defiant stance.

"Why are you?" Zabini had asked. His eyes, were no longer showing annoyance, but anger. Now they were looking directly at Hermione, and it was a look that she recognized easily. The look her father gave her when she had been caught doing magic.

She didn't remember moving, or sitting for the matter. Next thing she knows she's huddled under the Professors desk rocking back and forth; she didn't even notice the teacher coming in. Tears were streaming down her face as she mumbled incoherent words. Everyone in the class was standing very still as they watched Hermione freak out. The first years were standing behind the two other fifth years, and the three remaining Slytherins were glancing at her with hesitation.

"Miss Granger... Miss Granger, you need to remove yourself out from under my desk." The voice seem familiar to her, which caused her to go into a fit of screaming. The dark, bored voice spoke again, only she understood it was directed at her, "Okay, who hexed Miss Granger." Professor Snape had to yell out over her screams to be heard.

"Professor, I think she's officially snapped," Yelled Zabini, "One minute she's arguing with myself and Draco, the next she's freaking out and running for you desk to hide." Zabini was completely startled by Hermione's behavior. Never in all the years they have been to school with each other, has she ever shown any sign of distortion like this.

Snape sighed as he rubbed his temples, scowling down towards his student, he tried to politely get her attention. Here, his prize student was having a mental breakdown and he didn't know a thing to get the bloody chit to stop screaming. "MISS GRANGER!" he yelled, causing Hermione to jump at the sound. It seemed to have worked, for she was looking at him with unfocused eyes. Realization shown through them as she acknowledge it was her Professor speaking to her.

_Oh god! Oh god! Oh god! What have I done!? I swore I would never let my home life get to my school life. Never! And now im breaking down, not only that, but I've just done it right in front of three Slytherins._ Crawling slowly out from under his desk she moved far enough away from them, but didn't stand. _Ya know... Some days are just not worth waking up for, let alone being a good obedient student for that matter._

Then it hit her. Why should she be the obedient one? Why should she be the well composed and mature one? All she's ever done is be the 'Golden Girl' of the 'Golden Trio'. She had completely stopped moving all together, no shaking or anything. Professor Snape and the other students didn't know quite what to do, One minute she's arguing, next crying, and finally this, this eery calmness.

"I think she has that strange disorder called Schizophrenia," whispered the fifth year Ravenclaw off to the left to one of the Slytherins, who nodded in her agreement back. Both fifth years took the younger students to the other side of the classroom, the far side of the classroom. The first years went quickly with them, not knowing what was going to happen next. The fifth year Slytherin, Marty, was whispering to the others saying, "if she snaps, we make a run for the door. Got it?" the other students nodded there head fervently in agreement.

As the youth moved away, Malfoy stepped towards her. Though he was looming over her, you could see the unusual show of fear in his stance. He didn't know what exactly to do, but he knew taunting her while she was like this was just a bad idea. She would either have another fit, or she would curse him; Neither idea sounded good. "Granger?" he spoke softly. Snape and Zabini saw what he was doing and knew that he wasn't trying to frighten her. Draco just stood there looking between her and his head of house.

"Miss Granger? Miss Granger, say something so we know your not in some stage of shock," said Snape.

"He hit me."The weak voice of Hermione said. The others around her were bewildered about her words. No one had touched her, why would she say something like that? Snape looked at Malfoy to see if indeed he had hit her, but Malfoy was looking stunned at Hermione, he looked back at his Professor with confusion. "Miss Granger, if someone had hit you, all you needed to do was tell one of the teachers." Snape had sounded annoyed, though his emotionless face gave nothing.

Hermione's eyes slowly slid over to look up at her professor. The emptiness in them should have alerted them that she was no longer acting herself, however, no one was looking at her eyes, they were looking at the scowl on her face that had appeared. "Would you have listened Professor? Would anyone have?" She stood with such vehemence it startled the class and the Professor.

Snorting in a very un-Hermione like fashion she said, "Nobody gives a damn about me. Everyone is to fucking busy worshiping Harry FUCKING Potter," She screamed his name, "Everyone loves a hero, and too many of them are bloody hypocrites. And WAY too many people have to pussyfoot around Ron because they don't want to set off his bloody temper..." While Hermione continued to fume out her rant, the younger students rushed out the door before Snape could even stop them. They did not want to be around any longer.

"I'm just here as the fucking brains of the operations. No one ever even talks to me unless they need help with there homework!" the three remaining Slytherinsjust stared at her gobsmacked. No one had ever heard Hermione speak like this, let alone cuss. "The only ones that have were the Bulgarian Bitch Victor Krum and the twit of the group Ronald Weasley," Draco and chuckled at that, "Victor couldn't even speak my name without fucking it up, and Ron... well who would want to date him? Well maybe Lavender Brown would, but she's just a worthless slut. And speaking of worthless sluts, have you seen Rons Sister Ginny? She's the biggest one of them all. She has tried numerous times to get Harry into bed, and failing miserably. I'm surprised she hasn't asked him to marry her yet. To be honest I think Harry is a bloody poof, sure he went on a date with Cho, but who hasn't?

"If Harry thinks he's got it bad at home, he's horribly wrong. My family is a nightmare! Atleast his family acknowledges his presence, granted there not friendly to him, but have you ever heard him say he was beaten? No. Why? Simple, there too damn afraid that he will hex them, they remember is father. My family ignores everything about me, unless my fathers drinking again." Hermione paced around the class forgetting she had an audience. "I'm the fucking bane of existence to my father. When he gets drunk though... That's when he notices me." Hermione had stopped walking and collapsed in front of the podium in a heaving mess, "He wishes I would have died when I was born," She stated lastly in a hurt quiet tone. Snape decided it was time for the two others to return to there common room. It seemed that detention would be canceled for the night, Draco and Blaise seemed hesitant to leave while this was going on. Snape had eventually gotten them to leave.

As Hermione laid there silently crying, Professor Snape approached her cautiously. He didn't really know what to say to her, he had never had a student break apart like this in front of him before. He kneeled down next to her, moving slowly as not to frighten her further. "Miss Granger?" No answer, "Miss Granger?" He lightly touched her shoulder, "Hermione?" He spoke softly, it was so soft most would not have believed him capable of. Hermione loooked at him with tears in her eyes. She slowly crawled close to him, afraid one would say, Her eyes held so many emotions that frightened Severus. He wasn't sure why he had done it, but he held his arms open to her. She took the offering of peace and leaned into him and cried.

"What had happened Hermione?" He asked finally after what seemed like hours till she had finally stopped crying. She moved slowly away from him and the warmth he was radiating; She felt foolish for causing such an outburst. Rubbing her eyes, she looked at her Professor and saw that he really looked concerned for her. Seeing that made her feel something that wasn't something she wasn't sure what it was. Then she understood, it was the feeling of being safe. She never really ever felt safe around adults, not even her favorite teacher, Professor Mcgonagall, made her feel safe. But now, for once, she felt it.

Taking a deep breath she said, "Ever since I was little, I had known I was different. I didn't think that I was a witch or anything, just different. I was always smarter than everyone else, but that always made my family proud of me, none of them knew of the small tricks I could do when no one was looking. Then one day, when I was around five years old, I decided I should show my parents the cool tricks I could do. So when I showed them I could levitate the cat without ever touching it, my family went all panicky. My Mother had fainted, but not my Father,"Her face had completely shut off all emotions, even her voice was flat. "My Father had grabbed my by the arm and dragged me to my room where he had hit me saying the had possessed me." Hermione had stood from her spot to walk around the class. She knew her Professor was a Half Blood but she was not sure on his understanding of the religions in the Muggle world. As she continued her walk, she stopped at the shelves were different ingredients were held, and she continued in an empty voice.

"After that day, my Mother wouldn't look at me like I was her daughter anymore, just some creature that was in her presence. I didn't know what I had done to upset her. Every time I would try to hug her, she would move away from in fright or would just run away crying. When that happens my Father would take me into a different room so she couldn't see, and would yell at me, saying I should never have been born and that I was an abomination to the family." Hermione turned back to Severus and saw that he had not moved from the spot she had started in. Walking back to him, she sat in front of him.

"Ever since then, I would have to hide my abilities, though no matter how hard I tried, sometimes things would happen. When I hid my family would ignore my very being. My Mother would pretend she had no child and would be completely catatonic, and my Father would drink like a fish when he wasn't working. When it came time to be a 'family', they would act like nothing was ever wrong,"her eyes took on a glazed look, that meant she was no longer looking in the here and now, but then, "That was the worst time ever. The beatings were much more painful on those nights more than anything.

"After I turned eleven, I received my letter like most, and I was so scared. Mother had went into fits and started her crying again, and my Father started hitting me more frequently. He said I was to never attend that school, that there would never be a 'witch' in the family. Then 'She' came," A small smile graced her face, " Professor Mcgonagall came to my house to speak to my family about me attending Hogwarts. They didn't want to hear any of it, but she told them that I would attend and they would pay for my stuff. I was so happy to finally feel accepted somewhere, but it was short lived." An glimpse of such hatred formed on her lips, "the beatings came quick and even more frequent. I would rarely ever leave my room in fear of seeing my Father, that's why I read so much, and why I know my subjects so well. I suppose my magic was quick to work at a young age, because I never showed bruising of any kind. Father noticed it as well, He would hit harder and harder till I bled." She dragged off on that last statement.

Sitting there, she noticed Snape had not said a word during this entire conversation, which bothered her. She wasn't use to speaking to people about this. Harry and Ron were clueless to anything about her, but there she was, spilling her guts out to a teacher. Not just any teacher either, the most feared teacher in the school, and she didn't even know why.

_He's probably going to use this against me,_ she thought bitterly.

His voice broke her revery, "Hermione, I can't say I understand completely about what's going on, but surely they don't do it now? You never show any sign of abuse, no skittishness, no bruises, no nothing." She knew he was right, she always looked like the prize student. But the beatings still happened, but she now could move quicker than her father when he was drunk. "Families are cruel, and my Father was a bastard. We move on." He rose with grace that, she herself could not manage, and offered her a hand.

Not sure what to really think, she glanced at him and took his hand like a life line. "You should return to your tower, I expect Mr. Potter and Mr. Weasley to be waiting your arrival." he walked her to the door and lead her to the entrance hall. At the foot of the stairs she turned back to him hurriedly and briefly hugged him. Tensing slightly, he returned the gesture; and She bounded up the stairs. "Miss Granger," he said, causing her to stop and look at him, "That never happened." He smirked while she ran off laughing towards her common room.

Up in the Gryffindor common room, Harry and Ron were playing wizards chess waiting for Hermione to come back. Ron was beating Harry mercilessly with his bishop, leaving Harry to fend for himself. They both knew that she had detention with Snape but did it normally take this long?

"Hey mate, do think she's okay?" Ron had asked Harry.

"I don't know, she did say some pretty awful things to him, that even Fred and George wouldn't say." Harry replied.

"Checkmate. What do you think he will make her do?"

"Well if she's lucky, which I doubt, she will get to clean cauldrons, if not, then she's most likely having to dissect parts of a creature for ingredients."

Ron made a face that clearly spoke of what he thought of that. Harry and Ron continued on with there conversation, as Ginny flounced down the steps from the girls dormitory to the common room.

"Hey Harry," Ginny said in a very flirtatious way, "what are you doing up so late? Can't sleep?" she draped her arms over his shoulders in an act of seduction. She wanted Harry, and she would get him eventually. Why shouldn't she? She was a pureblood and she was hot. Harry wasn't paying much attention to her, as Hermione had walked through the portrait.

"Where have you been!?" Ron asked.

"It's way past eleven o'clock Herms, surely Snape didn't make you do all the work." Harry had stated.

"Everything is fine, I just stayed to help the younger ones finish up cleaning the cauldrons. They could barely reach the sink." she lied, "Now im going off to bed before I pass out here on the floor." with that she left the three other Gryffindors standing in the common room looking lost.

"What just happened?" asked Ron looking at Harry. Harry had just shrugged in equal confusion. Ginny was none to happy that she was being ignore just because the fluff ball walked in. _Why does she get his attention? Im better than she is, atleast I have a figure, _Ginny fumed as she watched the boys watch Hermione. _Fine. If she wants to play that game, I will to. She can't just take the attention away from me. Me! The nerve of that stupid bitch... _ An evil grin graced her pale triangular face, _and I know just how to do it too._

Up in her room, Hermione sat on her bed and thought about everything she has said to her teacher, and knew that he wasn't going to say anything. She hoped. She knew tomorrow in class was going to be hell, surely Draco and Blaise were going to tease her mercilessly for some of the stuff she had said. Groaning she fell backwards on her bed and stared at the canopy, contemplating whether or not bargaining with them would work. Most likely not, she had nothing to really offer them. They made good grades, had plenty of money, and slept with almost every other girl. She had nothing. Sighing she changed out of her school uniform into her nightgown that she got from the only friend she had who was muggle. Her parents didn't know about it, but she wasn't about to tell them either. Heather had always been nice to her, so for her birthday last year she had bought her a really pretty nightgown made of silk in a rich dark blue. She never wore it before while being here at school, in fear of being seen, but with her having her own room, she thought it was a good idea for once. It was soft and cool against her skin. As she climbed into bed she relaxed and was quickly overcome with sleep.

* * *

Ok, who can tell me where the name of the title came from and also where the two fifth year students names are from??? ANYONE?!?!?!?! also, if you dont like the way i made ginny im sorry... but im not changing it.

SQUEE!!!! I HAVE CAFFEINE AGAIN!!!!! DONT FORGET TO REVIEW!


	6. All That Jazz

pstibbons: I like a soft snape..._ come see the softer side of snape_

ginsensu: yes, Ginny is an ASS. I quite enjoy her being like that... what can i say?

Demoness-MarlstonWells69ner: Hopefully, you like some of this chapter. I do take lots and lots of coffeee!!!! though, they're trying to cut me off... i hate them... evil glare at crazy lady i live with

and to all those who reviewed i love you! keep reviewing and tell me how bad this chapter is... it took forever to correct. and i still missed stuff i know i did. i dont have a beta currently, i usually beta things myself. but i hope you all enjoy it and totally give me ideas (hint demoness hint). Hopefully i can runaway with a pot of coffee with out someone noticing. Remember, the more coffee i drink, the more stories you get. wink

have fun

* * *

The next morning found Harry and Ron waiting for Hermione to join them down in the common room so they could proceed to the Great Hall for breakfast. Upon arrival Hermione walked to the boys and hugged them both greeting them in a normal fashion and led them out on there way to breakfast. On the journey down Ron and Harry were submerged in their favorite topic, Quidditch. Slowing her pace, Hermione let them glide farther ahead of herself, leaving her to think about how today was going to begin. 

_What am I going to do? How does one act when they've completely lost there mind in front of so many people. Many whom that don't like her. Most likely Malfoy and Zabini will taunt her. Leaving Professor Snape to either feel pity for her, or just ignore her without a slight hint of caring. Did he tell the other Professors about what happened?_ Sighing, Hermione continued on with her friends trying not to let her self doubt get the better of her. _Maybe Snape actually didn't tell anyone... I hope._

When the trio opened the doors to the Great Hall, everyone inside quieted down to mere whispers. "What's going on?" Harry leaned in and whispered to Ron. "I don't know mate, maybe something happened last night. Do you know anything Hermione?" Ron had whispered.

When Hermione had not replied to either of the boys, they had turned towards her only to see a deep blush grace her face. It would seem that word got around with it's usual quickness in the halls of Hogwarts. Harry was the first to recover from the confusion realizing that Hermione had not told them something she should have. Grabbing her hand, Harry led her towards the Gryffindor table, seating her in between both him and Ron.

Ron and Hermione complied to Harry's movement. Ron was lost on what was going on like usual. It glanced from Harry to Hermione numerous times to see if they would tell him, but to no avail. Hermione sat in between them and automatically grabbed a piece of toast and started nibbling on it praying to be ignore and not questioned. "Hermione, what is going on? Why did everyone stop talking and look at you when you came in? Did something happen last night?" Harry asked while she nibbled her toast.

"I don't know, everyone just started staring at me. I just sort of froze." Hermione was not about to let the news about to become real for everyone. She hated lying to them, but she was not going to admit it just yet, if ever. She glanced towards the Head table hoping to find Snape. She wanted to know if he was giving away what had happened. Once her eyes set on his spot, she saw that he was staring right back at her. She moved her eyes away from his, as not to let anyone see them linger on him for too long. As her eyes skimmed the rest of the Gryffindor table she noticed most everyone had gone back to there breakfast and normal chatter except for a few. Some had a look that said she was lying about something, and one set of eyes were looking at her maliciously from under a sheet of long hair.

"Hey Hermione," called Dean Thomas, "Did you really have a total break down in the middle of detention?" Hermione's eyes grew wide when the hall had quieted one more time. _Damn, damn, damn. They know!_ She didn't know how to answer. _ Pretty lie, or ugly truth. Hmm.._

"Of course I didn't!"she replied angrily. She was starting to realize that she was becoming a compulsive liar. _ Many years of repression can lead to this_, her brain thought. "Why on earth would I do something like that? Who, in Merlins name would even say something like that?" she said pointedly at him, with ice in her eyes.

"Well a two first years and two fifth years. They all said that you picked a fight with some Slytherins, though no names."

"Do you believe everything you hear Dean?" she asked calmly. "If you do, then why is he," she pointed at Harry, "Still alive?" Harry's eyebrows shot up into his fringe and his jaw dropped. "No offense Harry, simply stating a point here. If everyone believed everything, then Harry would be in Azkaban since second year, Dumbledore would be as well for numerous reason, and Filch would be fired for improper conduct to students." she finish haughtily. Harry was looking perplexed while many gasped at her words. " Honestly Dean, it was bad enough that I even had detention, but to have such allegations put upon me is utterly ridiculous. Is it so shocking that I ended up in detention that someone had to lie to make it more interesting? I swear, you lot need a hobby, or better yet, why not do you homework. I'm SO not helping anyone for a while."

Hermione Grabbed her school bag and left the Great Hall with her head held high and scowl pressed to her lips. Up at the Head table, many Professors were conversing on what had been going on with the rumors, and with the words just spoken by a very angry student. Few teachers, with enough courage, asked Snape about what had happened. Snape had merely shrugged, drank his coffee, and glared at them. Behind the cup he was smirking at her wonderful acting skills. _ Too bad she's not in Slytherin, she would make any house member proud._

As Hermione made her way through the first floor corridor to the first class, she was happy not to have the morning begin with Harry and Ron. It was a bit out of there reach to be in this class really. Advance Transfiguration was meant for students who could learn on a faster scale than most, namely leaving out everyone in Gryffindor except her. Fifteen students total in this class and one Gryffindor, twelve Ravenclaws, and two Slytherins. Atleast she was going to have a normal class for once.

Hermione arrived at her class ten minutes ahead of schedule. She wondered around the classroom deciding on what spot she would choose for the year, finally picking one in the front row. Dropping her bag, she lingered in solitude and let her mind wonder on what her next plan of action will be to get away with her problem. "I've got to find a way out of this or everyone is going to know I did break down... but what?" Hermione spoke out-loud to the cavernous room. "Maybe I should just kill everyone who witnessed my breakdown... but then it would be a bit obvious that it was me when, I was the only that survived. Although I could just erase all of there memories, no that won't work either, Malfoy and Zabini have more complex minds that the others. Snape would be hell to get." Hermione let her head fall onto her desk in defeat.

"You know they say talking to yourself is the first sign of insanity."a figure spoke from the shadows of the doorway causing Hermione to jump up in surprise. "Then again, after last nights little show, this doesn't shock me." Draco emerged from the shadows farther into the class so both could see each other more clearly. "I have to give you credit though Granger, You can lie very smoothly. Almost as good as a Slytherin, you should take that as a compliment."

"Oh, golly gee, now my life is complete." Hermione threw back at him sarcastically. Draco scowled at her and stepped closer to intimidate her. "You don't frighten me Malfoy, and you never will. Why didn't you answer my question last night anyways?"

Draco was caught off guard with the switch of topics and swiftly turned it back on her, "Which one Granger? You ask so many on such a frequent basis, that none can keep up."

"Why were you in detention? No one is here, so you have no excuse to why you can't answer, I won't tell. Who would I tell? Harry? Ron? Unlikely, they both wouldn't listen until someone else would say it aloud or they heard it for themselves." She sat quietly at her table with her hands on her lap waiting for Draco to answer her.

"Why do you keep asking?"

"Why do you keep avoiding?"

"Why don't you ever shut up?"

"Why don't you stop wasting time and tell me. The sooner the better. No one is here now, the longer you wait, someone is more likely to show up and hear."

Draco's shoulders slumped in defeat. A mumbling came from him that Hermione couldn't decipher. "Your going to have to repeat yourself Malfoy, I couldn't understand what you said." she said politely.

Sighing, "I said, it was from when I had made a large ruckus in the Great Hall for breakfast yesterday morning. I had received a letter from my Mother about some... family matters. Though why you wanted to know is none of your business."

"Such as?" she inquired.

"It's none of your business. Besides, why were you in detention? I told you, now tell me." Hermione thought it was only fair she should tell him. He did tell her, whether or not it was true was something entirely different. She thought it over before she would tell him, she wanted to read the letter to see if he was telling the truth. Fair is fair, if it came to it, she would tell him to ask Snape whether not she was lieing.

"I'll tell you, if you let me read the letter. Please." She thought being polite might help a bit.

"What!? I just told you, why would I let you read the letter and let you get all the info?" Draco yelled back. Apparently being polite was far off with him. _Fine, if he's not going to show me, I will just have to take it from him. I hope he has it with him._

"Fine, I called Professor Snape a pervert." she said. Though her voice was even, the blush that crept up her neck gave her away.

"You. Hermione Granger. Golden Girl of Gryffindor. The know-it-all, called THE Professor Snape a 'pervert'?" Draco just stood there in stunned silence. She was sure there would be a reaction, but silence was not one of them. A hex? Maybe. Yelled at? Yeah... but silence? No.

"Malfoy? Are you alright? Did you die or something?" Hermione asked as she poked him in the arm. Slowly He looked at her as if he had never seen her in his lifetime.

"Who are you, and what have you done with Hermione Granger?" He asked in the most bewildered fashion.

She didn't know why, but that made her laugh. The laugh had gone from a silly laugh to something hysterical, even when the students were arriving, she still laughed. Draco had not moved from the spot since she had started laughing. None of the students moved as they watching on and knew that the rumors were true. Hermione Granger had lost her mind.

"Why is everyone standing in the doorway, Come along now, class is going to start and you blocking my way in." The thick Scottish brogue broke through the intensity of the moment causing her students to break out of there revery. Professor McGonagall came through to see what all the fuss was about, only to see a hysterical Hermione and a dumbstruck Draco. Professor McGonagall found herself in the same position as her fellow students. She was standing there in awe, watching one of her cubs have a fit of hysterics. Snapping out of it, she recapitulated back to her duties.

"Right, that's gawking class, everyone please take your seats. That means you as well Mr. Malfoy, and Miss Granger, do please get a grip of yourself." The seventh years all moved to find seats as far away from Granger as possible. They weren't sure if it was just insanity or possible curses. Those who were not quick enough sat either behind her, or a few seats from here. Draco sat directly behind her, still regarding her with speculations. Hermione put her hand over her mouth to stop the loud emitting of cackles, but was failing as she couldn't quite stop.

"Now, Welcome to you seventh year Advance Transfiguration class. Many have not gained the opportunity to be accepted into this class. Though many are still taking a Transfiguration of a lower challenge, this just proves that with knowledge you can exceed many expectations." Hermione snorted loudly by accident while her hysteria continued on. "The first part of the year will be learning many different types of Transfiguration," Another giggle and snort from Hermione, "And towards the middle of the year, we will begin the qualifications of being an Animagus." Hermione was starting to go into another fit when the bubbles of laughter were coming back harder. "Miss Granger, if you cannot control yourself, you will have to leave my class. I will not allow someone to interrupt me again." Professor McGonagall reprimanded.

"May I please be excused (snort) to the Infirmary? I think (snort) someone has (snort) hexed (snort) me." Hermione asked between fits.

Professor McGonagall seemed to have believed her. Why else would her star student be cracking up in her class? "I agree, but you are not to go alone. Mr. Malfoy, since you seem to have been here at the time of her... problem," she said waving her hand at Hermione, "please escort Miss Granger up to Madame Pompfrey to see if she can find out what has happened and sort her out." The face Draco made, would be one made to someone who was told that he was being sentenced to death.

"Do you think that wise Professor?" He asked feebly. He did not want to take psychotically deranged girl anywhere. "What if she snaps and attacks me?" Professor McGonagall's hand lifted and pointed to the door with a stern demeanor in her rigid stance. She was not going to take 'no' for an answer. Trudging to the door and to a twitching Hermione, he exited into the hallway.

Draco led Hermione down the hall towards the Infirmary. When they had left, Hermione had stopped laughing completely. Walking calmly, with a brilliant smile, Hermione followed quietly beside Draco. Everyone once in a while, Draco glanced to her to see if she would spaz out in a moments time.

"You know, it was absolutely worth it." She said suddenly, "strangely enough, im not that worried about what people are thinking of me right now. Ron has been telling me for years to lighten up, and have some fun. I think I understand why he, and many others, have told me that. For the first time ever, I finally found something fun to do. I enjoy scaring people." she smiled at Draco as she spoke. "Now, are you ever going to show me that letter? I want to know what was so horrifying that you had to scream like a girl."

"I do not scream like a girl!" He protested.

"Yes, you do, but that's not the point. The point is I want to know what was in that letter."

Before Draco could retaliate, Ginny Weasley came rushing down the stairs in a flurry of red hair, nearly colliding with the Head Boy without notice. "Move Dammit!" she hollered while shoving him aside. Hermione had moved before Ginny could notice her, Hermione knew Ginny's tempers, and had no desire to be in the direct line of that.

"Thirty points from Gryffindor," Draco drawled at Ginny as she was almost entering one of the corridors. Ginny had stopped and turned slowly towards Draco with a sickenly sweety smile plastered to her face. Hermione was a bit surprised by the amount of points, but was still in too happy of a mood to care about it really. _Why not let him take care of it, she did run into him... I won't blame him for it really. But thirty points was quite a lot._

"Draco," Ginny purred, "There's no need for that. I was just in a hurry to get somewhere." Ginny slinked her way towards Draco in a very seductive manner. Hermione was completely entranced by this display, that she just couldn't look away. In fact she conjured a chair quietly, sat and watched with rapt attention. To her amusement, it would seem that Draco was not amused by Ginny's unwanted attention. _Its like a train wreck_, thought Hermione, _its so horrible that you know you should look away, but its just so fantastically entrancing that you must stare. And stare some more. Damn... where's the popcorn and candy when you need it?_

"Look Weaselette, get you nasty little paws away from me. Aren't you suppose to be fawning over Potter?" he leered at her with disgust, "Besides, I think im above you league by miles." Draco smirked as he spotted Granger watching with rapt attention. She was sitting indian style on a big squishy chair off to the corner of the hall out of sight, with her head in her hands. The thought made him think of his Mother when she would chat with him about something intriguing. Shaking his head he said, "hey Granger, I think you should choose her punishment for such a display of indecency and disrespect to her superior." Hermione was shocked that he would actually point her out. Ginny was also shocked that he had said her name, if Hermione saw all that, then she would tell Harry and Ron. "Hermione, you wouldn't actually punish me would you? Me? Your best friend? Surely the thirty points were enough, I was just merely trying to get out of more trouble." Ginny had said trying to convince Hermione.

For a minute or two, Hermione had stayed sitting on the chair thinking. Ginny was fidgeting and Draco was watching her expectantly. Standing Hermione waved her wand over her chair to remove it, and glided over to the two. Glancing between the two, she began, "I think your right... Draco." she began to circle Ginny, "I think Fifty Points should be taken, Harry informed of her 'promiscuity', and a detention with Filch. How does that sound?" she looked to Draco for finality of her punishment. Draco seemed to think it over, then smirked and agreed to the idea. "But I thought someone had told me that Potter was gay?" Draco had thrown in there at a last minute. Hermione and Draco had looked back at Ginny to watch her while she processed her lovely new information.

Ginny stood there flabbergasted, not moving, and her mouth moving like a fish. _Harry can't be gay! He can't be! Right? RIGHT? What the hell is Granger doing? Since when does that bitch agree with Malfoy? And why the hell is Malfoy turning me down? No one turns me down. And why did she give me detention? She's never done that before... ugh, these assholes are going to pay for this._

"Run along now Weasel, and don't forget to be in Filch's office at 7pm tonight. Wouldn't want you late for that." Draco said smirking at her when she glared at him. As Ginny stomped off to her original destination, Draco and Hermione stood in similar positions; hands crossed over there chest, and a smirk on there lips. They stood that way till she had walked all the way down the hall and out of sight. When they were standing there alone, the two had calculated each other for a moment before busting out with mirth.

"Oh sweet Merlin, did you see her face when she saw me and punished her?" Hermione said as she gripped her sides.

"Screw that! The face she made when I said Potter was a Poof was priceless."Draco countered, causing them to go into another round of glee. As the laughter had died down, Draco glimpsed at Hermione as if sizing her up. "You know Granger, you baffle me to no end. You actually let me take off thirty points, and then you up it to fifty? Why? I figured since you are friends with Potter you would be all about the house points."

She shrugged and scratched her head thinking, "I make about 48 of the Gryffindor house points just from class participation alone. Harry gets less that 13 for playing Quidditch. I see it as, that they are my points that have accumulated, not his. Besides, when we all graduate, House Points are not going to get us anywhere. They won't find us a good job, or a loving spouse, or happiness. So while Harry uses his Quidditch skills to win house points for the house cup, im using my mind. His skills will dwindle with time, but my mind won't. House points mean nothing to me, not now, not ever." she said as she got up to head towards the infirmary, not really caring if he follows or not.

When she neared the doors to the Infirmary, she went to push on the door only to run into it instead. Tilting her head, she just stared at it like it was at fault. "Pull Granger, not Push." Draco moved from behind her to grab for the door and open it to let the dim-witted girl through. The Infirmary was bright from the sun filtering through the windows and all the objects around the room being white. Only two other occupants were in the room along with them. Madame Pompfrey was busy bandaging up a patient that was sitting on the edge of one of the beds. Hermione's attention span seemed to have diminished when she saw another person. _I might as well let myself have before they send me off to St. Mungo's._

"Hiya Blaise!" Hermione said brightly as she popped up next to him. Draco came up slower to the bed when he heard his friends name being announced. "What happened to you? Did you run into Ginny Weasley to?" Hermione asked. "Granger, shut up and leave him alone." Draco said from her other side. Hermione huffed in disappointment, she loved talking to people, plus it was fun to be abnormal for once.

Blaise expressed his confusion at the two people standing by his bed conversing like friends. "Madame Pompfrey, did you check my head for any concussions?" he asked while he watched the two stare at him.

"Mr. Malfoy, Miss Granger, would you kindly stop hovering over my patient." Madame Pompfrey requested as she finished bandaging up Blaise's arm.

"What happened to him Madame Pompfrey?" Hermione asked as she poked Blaise in the arm.

"Madame Pompfrey, Professor McGonagall asked me to bring Granger up here to have her check for any hexes placed upon her." Draco said as he watched Blaise swat at Hermione's hand away. Blaise had finally caught her hand and was struggling to catch the other one that was now poking him in the side.

"Mr. Malfoy, please get Miss Granger away from Mr. Zabini and over to one of the bed so I can exam her. Do you know what might have been used?" Draco had shaken his head. Sighing Madame Pompfrey went over to help Draco remove Granger from Zabini. Ten minutes later they finally got Hermione to sit on the bed next to Zabini sucking on a Sugar Quill Draco had offered her in exchange for cooperation. Madame Pompfrey was waving her wand all around Hermione checking all of her vitals and emitting different kinds of sparks. Hermione was watching were ever the wand went like a child watching an insect buzz around.

"Well, I can't find anything medically wrong with her, nor can I find any hexes, curses, jinxes, or spells. She's completely healthy." Madame Pompfrey reported. "However, I did find something that I should discuss with the Headmaster. Mr. Malfoy would you please sit here and watch her while I go and floo the Headmaster?"

"No." he said dryly.

"Wonderful. I'll be back in a moment." Madame Pompfrey left quickly to her office leaving Draco and Blaise to watch Hermione Warily. Hermione sat humming while she finished off the bit of candy. Draco stood closer to Blaise so he would not have to be so close to her.

* * *

**  
**

In the Headmasters office, Dumbledore sat at his desk going over some papers when his fireplace sprung to life. In the center of the flames was the schools healers head asking for permission to enter. After she pulled herself, she dusted herself off and approached the Headmasters desk.

"Headmaster, a few minutes ago Mr. Malfoy brought Miss Granger to me saying that she might have been hexed."She began, Dumbledore gestured for her to sit in one of the chairs in front of his desk. When she was situated she continued. "When she came in, I noticed miss granger was not acting her usual self. We have all heard the rumors of her having some kind of breakdown in Professor Snapes classroom during detention. Well, I think it was not a rumor. In fact when she came through the doors, she went over to one of my patients, Mr. Zabini, and poked and prodded him. Seeing if he would do something I would guess." she huffed, "When I tried to get her to sit on one of the beds to check her over, she ran from us, and by us I mean Mr. Malfoy and myself. Mr. Malfoy had to coax her with a piece of candy! After we got her to sit, I ran my tests, and do you know what I found?" she looked at him expectantly. Dumbledore just popped a lemon drop in his mouth, shook his head, and stayed quiet.

"Well, medically, there was nothing wrong with the girl, but I found an unusual type of Glamour. It's a bit more complex for me to understand, so I need you to take a look at it." Nodding, Dumbledore followed Madame Pompfrey through the floo back to the Infirmary.

* * *

**  
**

Dumbledore and Madame Pompfrey walked through her office after leaving the floo to enter utter chaos. Blaise was hiding behind a knocked over bed, and Draco was crouching in between two very pissed off girls. Pansy Parkinson was facing his back and Hermione was on the other-side. Pansy and Hermione were screaming at each other and firing spells aimed at the others head. A rogue spell had skimmed the top of Dumbledore's head knocking his hat off. Dumbledore walked over to the hiding Zabini and asked, "Mr. Zabini, care to tell what is going on in here?" Madame Pompfrey had rushed back to her office to floo some other Professors for assistance.

"Well, Granger was just sitting there and then Pansy came in looking for Draco. She was told that he had to bring her here and she wanted to know why. When she arrived she threw herself at Draco and it caused Granger to go into a fit of giggles which angered Pansy causing her to throw a spell at her. Granger is fast... I will give you that..." Blaise said was another spelled fired overhead. Dumbledore nodded his head. "Mr. Zabini try not to move from this spot. I will be back in a moment." Dumbledore moved towards the two dueling girls. As he got closer, Pansy jumped over Draco, lunging for Hermione. Dodging it by mere inches, they had switched places. Before the next spell was shot off, the doors bursted open. The interruption of Professor Snape and McGonagall through the doors was enough for Dumbledore to disarm them.

"What is going on in here?" Professor McGonagall asked. Before anyone could answer both girls lunged for each other, rolling over the ground clawing and pulling at hair. Headmaster helped Professor Mcgonagall get control of Pansy, while Snape grabbed Hermione. Pansy struggled against the two teachers, while Hermione panted in exhaustion. Draco and Blaise had moved to help the Headmaster and Professor McGonagall control Pansy a little better. With both girls contained the teachers were able to get some questions out.

"Now, would someone please tell why two students are fighting in the hospital?" Snapes voice was dark, when he asked.

"Professor, I was sent here by Professor McGonagall during class because I think I was hexed at some point. Malfoy had been told to escort me here. We were waiting for Madame Pompfrey to come back from the Headmasters office when Parkinson arrived." Hermione offered, "She had been looking for Malfoy I assume, for when she found him, she pounced on him. I think it made her mad when I laughed at her." Hermione seemed confused by that thought, "she said I should shut my dirty mudblood mouth. I told her I would shut my mouth when she would shut her legs." The Professors gasped at her choice of words. Draco and Blaise were trying not to laugh at it, "let me rephrase that. She said I would never shut my mouth, I told her, her legs were as open as my mouth was. She took that really offensively and threw a spell at me. I acted accordingly and protected myself. It's not my fault she's the schools broom." Hermione finished leaving everyone speechless.

"Well, that answers my question." Snape said dryly as he kept hold of Hermione.

"Is this true?" Dumbledore asked the two boys.

"Yes Professor." Malfoy replied as Zabini nodded his head in agreement. Pansy was no longer struggling to get to Granger. Instead she held the appearance of betrayal to her fellow housemates.

"Well, Miss Parkinson, for starting a fight you will serve detention tonight. Professor Snape will let you know when and where. Miss Granger, I'm not going to punish you until we find out what your diagnosis is. Mr. Zabini, Mr. Malfoy, you may go ahead to your next class of the day." as Dumbledore instructed the students, Professor Snape and Professor McGonagall guided Hermione over to one of the beds.

After the students had left the four adults and Hermione, In a hospital gown, alone, Madame Pompfrey had filled them in on what she had found during her testings. Hermione was sitting up on a bed in shock when she heard her say that she was wearing some kind of Glamour. Panicking she tried to tell them there was no glamour on her. She didn't want them to remove her glamour that covered all the marks... _if they see it, what will they do? Oh god, what will they think of me? All the bruises that cover my body haven't healed quite yet. Normally I take it off after a few months when the bruises go away._

"Hmm. She's wearing a vanity glamour and a mystery type. I'm assuming it's the one you found Madame Pompfrey?" Dumbledore had asked. Madame Pompfrey nodded. "Right, im going to remove your vanity glamour Miss Granger for a moment to see if I can find a signature or some kind of way to the other Glamour." _no no no!!! oh here it comes, the moment when everyone finds out._

"Professor I would prefer if you didn't." Hermione had said trying to persuade him not to.

"Miss Granger it will only be for a moment, and you have only the teachers here, so no one will say anything." Before she could say anything else, Dumbledore had cast the spell to remove her illusion. Hermione had closed her eyes when she heard A gasp from Professor McGonagall. That was all she needed to hear to know that they were seeing what she didn't want them to see. She kept her eyes closed, she did not what to see the look in there eyes. She knew if she saw it, she would either fall apart or run. _Running sounds like a grand idea_, she thought. A lone tear trailed down her cheek as she sat there.

"Miss Granger, where did these marks come from?" The Headmaster asked, as the other teachers waited for a answer. Madame Pompfrey set off to work on all the marks and bruises. When Hermione had finally opened her eyes, there were no tears in them, no hurt, no nothing. When she didn't respond they asked her again.

"Good heavens, you have broken your wrist recently haven't you? Its mended horridly. Im surprised you can still use it."Madame Pompfrey stated, "Miss Granger, I do not know what has happened to you, but I can fix some of these if you..."

"Just finish you damn examination Dumbledore," Hermione spoke, "what has happened to me is none of you business." She stared daggers at Dumbledore, waiting for him to proceed.

Dumbledore had ushered Pompfrey back to the others and waved his wand around Hermione to see if he could find anything. The entire time that he was searching Hermione was staring directly at Professor Snape. She was daring him with her eyes to say something. _Do it. See if I don't hex you in your sleep._ "Ah! I have not seen this spell in many, many years." Dumbledore said making Hermione and Severus break eye contact.

"What is it Headmaster?" Snape had asked.

"Well it's not used now-a-days, but it was a spelled used to hide the features of a child when they were born. Most parents who were very important or in trouble would use this spell to change everything about the child so they could hide them. The only way to remove the spell is to have the parent of the child touch them. Them or a very close relative, Brother, Sister, or grandparent. Which leads me to the question, though you did not tell why you were hiding all these marks under a illusion," Hermione glared at him, "and its none of my business either, but why would you have this spell on you?" he inquired.

"Well it would be quite hard to place that kind of spell upon myself, now wouldn't it?" Hermione retorted vehemently. "Besides, neither of my parents are magical so they could not have placed it upon me."

"Headmaster," Snape had interrupted, "Perhaps Miss Granger, isn't Miss Granger?" snape had shrugged elegantly at the idea. "It seems rather odd that Miss Granger would act they ways she has, and why would she hide such marks when she could have easily came to a teacher. I think Miss Granger is not telling us all of what is going on."

Hermione looked to at her folded hands that were laying in her lap. " Tell them." she said quietly. "Tell them what I have told you Professor." glancing from one Professor to another. She got up and walked over to Professor Snape and looked at him, he seemed to understand what it was, and opened his arms to her. "What he tells you, is true, and will explain a few things. However, I do not know why I have an unusual glamour upon myself." she spoke with her face buried into his chest.

"Miss Granger, please return to the bed and accept the help from Madame Pompfrey. I will return soon." Professor Snape had requested. Nodding, she sat and waited for them to return.


	7. All The Small Things

Thanks everyone for all the reviews you have been sending me, sorry this chapter is probably a bit short and off, but i just started a new job and ive been having to wake at 6:30 every day to go. So, I'm actually working on the second part to this chapter. So dont forget to review, and also, i dont own a bloody thing JKR ever made... believe me, if i did, i wouldnt be waking up so bloody early.

Sheko: thanks for the review, and i have to admit im having a bit too much fun with this.

Silver Moonlight-81: I plan to actually make it an even bigger battle

Demoness-MarlstonWells69ner: Wheres my coffee woman!!!! YOU SAID I WOULD HAVE MORE COFFEE!!!!

pstibbons: I wont say if it will or will not happen, but i will say is, if it does happen, its a bit off at the moment lol

* * *

As the teachers departed to hear Professor Snapes tale, the three students sat in silence. Draco and Blaise decided to move to a different side of the infirmary to talk amongst themselves in whispering voices as not to be heard. Hermione laid on her bed in silence staring at the walls in a slight state of shock.

_Did I really just give him my permission to explain what was wrong with me?_ Sighing she sat up and looked over at the boys, _Well... If im going to be considered crazy... might as well have some fun_. An evil grin graced her lips, slowly and quietly Hermione crept out of her bed towards the small side table where her wand laid. Grabbing it, she crept ever so quietly towards the boys. She yelled, "Expeliarmus!" sending both of the boys wands into her open hand.

Both Draco and Blaise reacted immediately, turning swiftly to see Hermione standing not far from them with both wands in her open hand. Blaise had opened his mouth to say something, but Draco stopped him. Draco was looking at Hermione in the eyes, and seeing something that Blaise couldn't.

"Granger," Draco said, "give us back our wands." Hermione made a look of consideration, but her wicked grin gave her away. "no I don't think I will. Instead I'm going to hide them. Oh, better yet," she paused, "I think I"m going to transfigure you both. So really, you won't need them." Draco's face shown with fear at the thought of being transfigured again. Memories of being turned into a ferret back in their fourth year by Professor Moody, came rushing in. Blaise, on the other hand, was not taking the threat to heart.

"What are you going to do? Turn us into bunnies?" Blaise said jokingly.

Hermione frowned at the idea of turning them into bunnies. No, she wanted something completely different. Something that even they themselves will be astonished with. With a exhadurated swish of her wand, she said, "Transformo Bestiola!"

In Madame Pompfrey's office, Professor Snape was in the middle of explaing Miss Grangers problem, when two loud screams emitted through the door. Rushing to the scene, all the professors stood in gapeing awe at what laid before them. Standing in the middle of the infirmarystood a giggling Mis Granger and two very unusual looking creatures. A round pink puff with giant eyes and cat like ears, the other was a white egg like creature that was crying. The pink one kept saying, 'puff puff, JigglyPuff!' and making angry faces at the giggling girl.

"Miss Granger," Dumbledore spoke aloud all the commotion, "What or who are those?" the Headmaster walked up to Hermione to get a closer look at the creatures before him. They intrigued him with a child like curiosity, he had never sen anything quite like them. Leaning down closer to the round pink thing, he gently poked it in the side with fascination. The pink puff expanded with indignation and headbutted the Headmaster in the leg causing him to stumble a bit. "Fascinating!: The Headmaster exclaimed, "I've never seen anything quite like them. What do you call them?"

"Albus, as intriguing as this may seem to you, it is not the time for it. I want to know why I heard screams!" Professor McGonagall interjected with a slight annoyed looked on her face. Placing her hands on her hips she tapped her foot impatiently.

"I believe Minerva is correct Headmaster." Snape turned to look at Hermione, "Miss Granger is currently standing before us with two very unusual creatures. If it has escaped your mind, Mr. Malfoy and Mr. Zabini are both missing." Professor Snape came to where the Dumbledore stood to get a better look at the new specimens. _I wonder what kind of potions I can make out of these..._

"Severus, the boys probably ran off when she, conjured them." Professor McGonagall stated. Snape thought on if for a moment; He leaned in to peer at the small crying one to notice something familiar about it. Stand straight abruptly, he became rigid in disbelief.

"What do you call these things Miss Granger?" Dumbledore asked, still poking the pissed off pink puff.

"Pokemon." Hermione said with a wide toothy smile. She picked up both pokemon and snuggled them to her chest. Both pokemon struggled to get out of her grasp, but to no avail. Hermione had a tight hold on both of them not letting them get away. She petted the crying egg as it wept in torment. The pink one was constantly saying 'Puff' as it looked at both Hermione and the white egg. Snapes eyes grew wide with realization. "Miss Granger, where are Mr. Zabini and Mr. Malfoy?" Hermione wobbled her head back and forth giggling while holding the poor pokemon. "Are... Are those..." Professor Snape stammered, "Merlins Beard! Are those you classmates?!" Hermione nodded her head fervently in admission.

Headmaster Dumbledore laughed at the three students, as the rest of the staff stood in dumb-found shock. Dumbledore went and picked up the white pokemon from the girls hands, holding it closely, he said, "So, this is Mr. Malfoy and the pink one must be Mr. Zabini." Dumbledore handed the creature back to Hermione. "As interesting as they may be Miss Granger, you must return them to there original state."

"But I don't want to. I want to keep JigglyPuff and Togepi." Togepi started crying louder and louder in protest, "Please sir, let me keep them." Hermione gave big pleading puppy eyes.

"I'm afraid not, they are students who need to return to class. Not to mention there families."

"There going to need therapy is more like it." Said Snape sarcastically.

"Mine!" she said childishly.

Professor Snape gave her a look that clearly said, _Do as your told!_, With a last squeeze, she put them down and walked a few steps away.

"Minerva," Dumbledore said, "Will you please change our two students back to their original state." Professor McGonagall stepped forward and swished her wand, but nothing happened. She frowned and tried a few more times. Hermione knew that she wouldn't be able to change them back; She knew that the spell she used would only be reversible by the caster. Hermione stepped around the Headmaster and moved towards McGonagall. She put her hand on top of the irritated witch's shoulder and shook her head. "I'm sorry Professor, but you won't be able to break this spell. It's a spell that only the caster, me, will be able to break."

Hermione grabbed her wand and stood still for a moment and thought about changing them back. She had to remember what each of them looked like. Draco and his platinum blonde hair, grey eyes, tall slender figure; Zabini and his nicely tanned skin, brilliant blue eyes, lean figure. Just thinking about it made Hermione start to twitch. She couldn't get Zabini's features off of her mind, the dark skin and bright contrasting eyes especially. Hermione looked at the Togepi, and thought about Draco and with a swish and flick Draco returned to his normal state.

"BLOODY FUCKING HELL! WHAT THE HELL HAPPENED? WHY THE BLOODY HELL DID YOU DO THAT? WHERE THE HELL IS BLAISE?" Draco spouted out every which way. "Mr. Malfoy, please refrain from using such language." McGonagall scolded. Draco looked over at Hermione as she stood there stoically. Hermione went on to transfigure Blaise back to his normal appearance.

As soon as both boys were back in normal attire, the staff decided now was a good time to find out what that weird glamour was around her. "Alright Miss Granger, I want to find..." Dumbledore stopped speaking as he bent down to look at Hermione's head. "Severus, would you come here please." Dumbledore asked. When Snape was standing next to Hermione and Dumbledore, he saw what Dumbledore saw. a small strand of Hermione's fringe was turning white starting at the roots and slowly working downwards.

"Boys, you may return to your common room, no classes for you both for the rest of the day." both boys looked at each other in shock and ran for the doors; shoving each other as to be first out the door themselves. "Minerva, please go and find Filius, I think we are going to need his advice on this. I no longer think this is some kind of glamour, more so as a charm." With that Minerva left to find Professor Flitwick.

"Aww, you let them go!" Hermione said, "How am I suppose to catch them all if you keep letting them get away."

Professor McGonagall came back huffing with a wheezing Flitwick. "Wonderful, Filius, can you take a look at Miss Granger for me? She seems to have some kind of charm on her, and it's not one im familiar with." Professor Flitwick agreed and shuffled over to see the girl standing over him.

"Miss Granger, would you please have a seat somewhere so I can get a better look." Hermione moved to one of the bed and sat and waited for the short teacher to make his way closer to her. Professor Flitwick peered here and there as he looked over the girl, making 'hmm' and 'uh huh' along the way. Hermione had the sudden urge to rub his head in an impression of Professor Trelawny, but resisted due to the looks that the rest of the teachers were giving her.

"I see. Well it would seem that your theory would be correct Albus. Miss Granger certainly has the same spell that you spoke of placed upon her, and something of the nature of a close relative has come in contact with her recently. However, it was such a small amount of a touch that it didn't break any large layers. Now if you will excuse me, I need to return to my class." Professor Flitwick looked up to Dumbledore, bowed his head and left.

"Well this is odd, it would seem that we know that one of her relatives is here in the school, but who?" Dumbledore said.

Weeks went by with no other changes in Hermione's appearance, but many in her personality. She has been come to be known as 'Twitch'. Her friends Ron and Harry were constantly at her side as she traveled from class to class, in case she were to have a spazzy moment. Finally the day before Halloween, Hermione was seen walking up and down the halls making clicking noises with her tongue; Not sure whether or not she was amusing herself or looking for something. Sighing, she left the hallways of the fourth corridor and went to her potions class.

Sitting in class, Hermione's mind wandered as Professor Snape continued on his lecture about the importance of Devil's Root in sleeping potions. Hermione saw a movement out of the corner of her eye and saw a tiny little bug crawling across her desk. She started to poke it with her quill as she sat there in humble fascination, when Lavender Brown turned and screamed. Jumping, she threw her quill into the air only to land in Snapes hair.

"What on earth are you screaming at, you impertinent child?!" Snape yelled.

"BUG!!!" She fretted.

Snape rolled his eyes and walked over to the desk where the bug crawled harmlessly. Lifting Lavenders book. He slammed it on the desk killing the bug. Hermione jumped up and stared at the point of the murder, "OH MY GOD! YOU KILLED KENNY! YOU BASTARD!" The class sat in stunned silence as Hermione sat there laughing again. "Did she just call him a bastard?" Draco asked Blaise. Blaise nodded his head in reply, "yeah mate, she did."

* * *

Ok, so how did u like it? Did you like my lil add in with the cute creatures lol. Dont forget to Review. 


	8. I Don't Want To Grow UP!

I want to thank everyone who has been sending me Reviews. I LOVE THEM. Please keep them coming... and those of you who are not reviewing, and still reading, NEED TO FREAKIN REVIEW!

This chapter is really really short and kinda odd... mostly because I was writing it between my work schedules. Also I never created the characters (I want a snape) but I did create this skrewd up plot hehe.

* * *

The entire class stood in stunned silence as they waited for the yelling to begin. Professor Snape clenched his fists in anger from the outburst that had disturbed his class, _if she thinks that she is going to get away with that display, then I'll wear a dress_, Snape thought. Hermione giggled at the small vein in the Professor's forhead. She tapped Professor Snape on the nose and made a noise like 'boop boop'; with a flurry of wild hair, she turned and skipped out of the classroom.

"Draco?" Blaise asked timidly.

"Yeah mate?"

"Do you think there is something up with Granger? I mean, look at her. Her hair has a freaking white streak through it, she runs around acting all normal, then changed into something else, she is acting like she belongs in Azkaban, and, scarily enough, she is starting to remind me of your aunt Bellatrix." Blaise shuddered at the thought of someone being anything like that crazy old bat; of course if she would have heard that, then he would be dead by now. Blaise and Draco glanced at each in horror, walking silently down the hall to the Great Hall for dinner with much on there minds.

"YEEHAW!"

A wild scream burst out from above them as they were passing below the moving stair cases. Weaving down the staircase was Hermione... on a broom... nose diving towards them. "Watch out below!" She screamed. Blaise dived for a suit of Armor in order to save himself, but Draco did not have the chance to move quick enough to get out of her way, causing them to collide. Draco laid face down moaning in pain from the impact of another body slamming into him, Hermione on the other hand, laughed maniacally while she lay sprawled on top of him. Hermione patted Draco's cheek and laughed some more at his expense, upon seeing the crash landing, Blaise edged over towards Draco to help him up, when he noticed the blonde streak in Hermione's hair was spreading.

Hermione's hair slowly faded from its normal dull bushy brown, to a pale blonde that was blending into Draco's; who was trying to roll and push Hermione off. "Great Merlin Granger! Are you trying to kill me? I swear-" Draco stopped mid rant as he copied Blaise's flummoxed look. Draco scooted closer to Blaise, and watched the unusual transformation take place. Hermione started laughing harder at the looks that both Draco and Blaise were giving her when a tight pain shot through her mid section. Hermione rolled on her side and started to whimper, soon those whimpers became howls of pain. Draco moved closer to her and said "Granger? Are you OK?"

It felt like someone was trying to rip her flesh off of her muscles, she had never felt pain like this before, nor in places that she thought could feel pain. The pain only brought up memories that she tried to forget on a regular basis, the beatings, the screams, and further most, the anger. The pain in her legs throbbed, the pain in her head pounded with aggression, and the pain in her torso felt like dull knives stabbing her over and over. She curled into fetal position and cried, "Make it stop... Please just make it stop!" She would cry until the only thing left was blood curdling screams; Draco would try to speak to her but she would not hear him.

A few moments passed without a reply from her, only the howls of pain proceeded to get louder and louder, soon the Great Hall doors opened with Dumbledore preceding an entire crowd of fellow students. Dumbledore observed the scene before him and said, "Mr. Malfoy, Mr. Zabini, can you please tell me who this girls, and why she is screaming in the hallways?" Dumbledore asked over Hermione's rampant screams, in a calm voice. Draco looked between Hermione, Dumbledore, and finally Blaise in confusion, could they not realize that the screaming girl before them was none other than Gryffindors princess, Hermione Granger?

"Mr. Malfoy, will you please-" Dumbledore stopped mid sentence and bent down closer to the screaming female. As Dumbledore stood he said, "Severus, will you help Mr. Zabini get this girl up to the Infirmary. Mr. Malfoy would please follow me." Dumbledore turned and headed towards his office with Draco in tow. Blaise glanced down at Hermione, watching her wither in pain, unsure of what to do. Blaise did not want to touch her; she was doing some kind of act surely. Why else would she transform herself to look like Draco? Professor Snape signaled for Blaise to pick up the anonymous girl and to carry her up to the hospital wing. Blaise lifted Hermione over his shoulders and carried her fireman style all the way up to the Infirmary, for fun he knocked her head on the walls as he went.

_I can't believe that she just freaking changed her appearance and then caused a huge scene! What the hell is wrong with her? And why did she change her hair to match Draco's? Is she trying to get him in trouble? _Blaise walked a little closer to the wall so she would hit her head again. When she grunted in pain, he smirked broadly, _serves you right. Uh oh... Snape is glaring at me again. I wonder when the last time he got laid? Dear Merlin, I so should NOT have thought of that... now I'm going to have nightmares for a week. _

"Mr. Zabini, would you stop banging the girls head on the wall and walk faster. The quicker we get to the Infirmary to faster I can leave." Snape said. Upon entering the Infirmary, Blaise dropped Hermione on a bed unceremoniously and said, "Professor would you like me to go and get Madame Pompfrey?" Snape nodded his head in reply. Blaise left Snape and Hermione, the changing wonder, by the beds and walked to Madame Pompfrey's office. Knocking lightly on the door, a short plump woman answered with a look of annoyance at being bothered; and being a Slytherin did not help. "Madame Pompfrey, we have a screaming female who is in need of you services." with that, Blaise turned and walked back towards his Head of House and waited.

Madame Pompfrey came bustling out of her office and over to start an exam on the girl when she said, "Severus, who is this girl? I don't believe I have ever seen her before."

"None of us know Poppy. All any of us know, is that Mr. Zabini and Mr. Malfoy were standing by her when she made herself known." Snape eyed Blaise with suspicion and bewilderment. "I'll leave this girl to you Poppy, Mr. Zabini, follow me." Snape turned in a flurry of fabric and marched out of the room with Blaise following. When they had reached the corridors, Snape turned on Blaise and said, "Mr. Zabini spare me the problems today. Who is that girl and how did she get into Hogwarts? And why is still screaming like a dying banshee?" By this point Snape, himself was getting angry.

"Professor, that 'girl', as you call her, is none other than that mudblood Granger. She came flying down from the moving staircases on a broom and collided with Draco. I didn't even know that she could fly... Isn't she afraid of Heights?" Blaise thought to himself about that and realized he didn't care, "Whatever, she collided with Draco, started giggling like a total twit, and then curled up in pain. Her hair starting changing first, after that," he waved his hands around wildly, "I didn't really look." Snape's was standing in total shock, knowing that the screaming girl was Hermione and now knowing why she was changing. Snape left Blaise standing in the hall, and pushed open the doors to the hospital wing and walked briskly towards Madame Pompfrey and an unconscious Hermione.

"Poppy, make sure she does not leave this room at all. I'm going to go and get Headmaster." Snape said quickly to Madame Pompfrey, who stood bewildered.

"There will be no need for that Severus." The Headmaster said as he entered the Infirmary followed by Professor McGonagall and Draco. "Mr. Malfoy told us the story, and as I'm sure you know now as well, That Miss Granger will be finishing her change soon. The most we can do is make sure she is in as little pain as possible. Severus, will you please get me some Dreamless Sleeping potion? I do believe Miss Granger will need it tonight." Hermione lay sleeping on her side, every so often she would gasp in pain. Professor Snape came back with the potion and gently poured it down her throat. As she slept, her hair became straighter, her skin paler, and her height taller; After what seemed like forever, Hermione stopped whinging in pain and relaxed and fell asleep. "It would seem that she has finally finished. We should let her sleep in peace for a little while longer." Dumbledore commented as he walked away from Hermione's bed.

"Professor Dumbledore, can you please tell me what is going on?" Draco asked meekly.

"You will find out soon enough Mr. Malfoy, Quite soon."

**At Malfoy Manor**

"Lucius," Narcissa said breathlessly as she swung open the door to the library, "You must read this."

Lucius took the letter that Narcissa was holding in her hand, and read:

_Mr. and Mrs. Malfoy,_

_I would like to invite you to Hogwarts for tea, I do believe there is some information that you will need to provide to myself and to your own son; tomorrow at 10 A.M. if you would please._

_Albus Dumbledore  
Headmaster of Hogwarts  
First order of Merlin  
Chief of Wizengamot_

"Grab your cloak my Dear, it seems we need to make a trip to Hogwarts." Lucius stood and left the library to get ready for the trip.

**At Hogwarts**

When Hermione awoke, she felt really sore and didn't know why, and then she remembered flying through the moving stairs and colliding with Malfoy. Stretching she looked around and froze. _Where the hell am I?_ White walls, White beds, White everywhere... "OH MY GOD I DIED!" She yelled.

"You are not dead Miss Granger, you have merely been asleep," Dumbledore said entering through the hospital doors, "Now, if you are feeling better, I would like for you to meet me in my office after you have eaten and dressed." Hermione nodded her head in affirmation. After she was dressed she noticed something way off. Her clothes weren't fitting and her hair was already pulled back in a tight French braid. _Why would someone braid my hair... and what happened to my clothes? Did someone shrink them... I don't remember showing this much leg. I seriously need to tan; I'm getting way to pale. _Hermione shook it off and went on her way to see Professor Dumbledore.

Cat calls and whistles followed her as she walked, she tried to tug on her skirt and her shirt to make them fit better, but it wouldn't work. After running up three different corridors, she arrived at the gargoyle taking deep breaths to calm herself down; she said the password and ascended the rotating stairs. "Come in Miss Granger," the Headmasters voice said through the door. _That man is truly creepy._ She thought.

When she opened the door she was greeted with a warm smile from Dumbledore and a pair of statuesque Malfoys.

"Good evening Miss Granger, It's a pleasure to see you again." Lucius said with a broad smirk.

"Oh hell." She took off back through the door running at top speed, "You'll never catch me alive! MUAHAHAHAHA!"

* * *

Gotta love cliffys. hehe. I hope you guys like this chapter, it was kinda updated during one of my busy work schedules, but i will hopefully be able to update it soon. DONT FORGET TO REVIEW!!!! 


	9. You Don't Own Me

_**Sorry for such a late update, its been quite hectic with my new job. it's been rather slow today, so i got alot of it done. I know there is going to be some mess ups with this one and probably ones from the past chapters but i dont have a beta right now. Also i would like to point out real quick, someone said in my last chapter that it didnt seem realistic when she laugh with MUAHAHAHA... welll i hate to burst ppls bubbles, but i've actually done that. alot of the strange statements and weird things done in this story are actually things i have done. i have run straight into doors, and i did dress my 2 neices as pokemon. sad but true... they still havent forgiven me lol. But i want people to know that even with the weirdness in the this story, alot of it comes from stupid things i have done or things that i think are funny. i have a morbid sense of humor. Im sorry if this seems like a rediculous story, but its my story. I didnt make the characters or the places where it is, but i did make the plot. JKR is the only one responsible for making these characters. **_

****

**_Thank you everyone for reviewing, i enjoy what you all say. i know the theme of the story is drama/romance, but i seem to put alot ofhumor in this. Please, Please keep reviewing i love it so much. _**

Spaz

_**

* * *

**_

_**Last Time**_

When she opened the door she was greeted with a warm smile from Dumbledore and a pair of statuesque Malfoys.

"Good evening Miss Granger, It's a pleasure to see you again." Lucius said with a broad smirk.

"Oh hell," She took off back through the door, running at top speed, "You'll never catch me alive! MUAHAHAHAHA!"

* * *

Before Hermione could make it out of the room, the Headmaster waved his causing the door to slam shut and lock. Hermione tried to stop in time, but ended up smashing right into it and landing on her butt. Hermione turned around and glared at him with malice.

"She is definitely your child Lucius," Dumbledore said. Hermione cocked her head to the side at that; how can she be his child? She doesn't look anything like him. Speaking of her looks, her hair was hurting her scalp it was too tight. She tugged at the elastic band that was hold her hair in place, and massaged her head and tried to relax a little more. Feeling around her head a little she noticed that her hair felt a little softer and less tangled.

As her hair slipped from its confinement, she saw the color had changed and was laying perfectly straight. "Professor, who dyed my hair?" she asked in a calm but confused voice.

"Well Miss Granger, you see, when we spoke in the Infirmary I had spoken of you being of a different family." She nodded her head, "It would seem that when you had collided into Mr. Malfoy you managed to have some kind of skin to skin contact with him." Dumbledore said. Hermione remembered when she collided with him and light tapped his face… but wouldn't the glamour have faded when she was in the third year when she decked him? "Professor, the only thing I did was lightly slapped him. I decked him in our third year… Why now would the glamour come off?"

Dumbledore stroked his beard in contemplation. He remembered when she had done said act. Severus lost two galleons to that little bet. "You hit your own brother?!" Narcissa asked in shock. Hermione stared at her as if she was completely insane about not being able to realize that her and Draco have been enemies since day one. Hermione stood from where she had fallen earlier, as she dusted off her clothes she walked towards the Malfoys and looked at them each with loathing. "I hate you." Hermione turned and left the office without looking back.

_**

* * *

Gryffindor Tower**_

Ron and Harry sat in the Gryffindor Common room speaking very quietly as not to be over heard. For days they have noticed Hermione's strange behavior and her lacking attention span. Ginny on the other hand was trying to come up with a plan to finally knock Hermione from her shining spot as the 'Princess' to nothing more than a peasant. _The stupid bitch doesn't deserve to have everything. Harry is mine! This entire school will be mine when I'm finished with that little slut. No one will ever talk to her again. Now… how should I destroy her perfect little life? _Ginny had a broad smirk on her face as she made her way over to the boys, both had stopped speaking when she had came and sat between them.

"Hi Ginny," Harry and Ron said in unison.

"Did you hear? About Hermione I mean." Ginny asked.

"No? Why? What about Hermione?" Harry asked.

"Well, according to what I'm told, she's been taking illegal potions to get high," Ginny paused for effect, "And right now, she's in the Headmasters office getting expelled. Hard to believe I know, but I'm not overly surprised. Honestly, anyone who has been 'studying' in the library days on in is just covering up there own tracks." Ginny sat back with a neutral face acting like she was suffering over the knowledge she just made up. To seal the deal with her story she said, "It definitely explains why she will explode you Ron for no reason and why she has been acting so strange lately."

Harry and Ron sat staring into the fire thinking over what Ginny had said. _Maybe it could be true, _Harry thought, _She has been acting fairly strange and she does explode on Ron a lot, even if he does deserve it._ Ron was thinking on the same lines as Harry and about what Ginny was saying. "I don't know about you Harry, but it makes sense. She's completely raving mad on most days when she was normal and now she's getting expelled for taking illegal potions." Ron said. Harry nodded in confirmation, Ginny got up and walked away with a vicious smirk on her lips. _Try and beat me now bitch._

_**

* * *

With Hermione**_

After Hermione left the Headmasters office she was walked through the halls of the school she came to know and love. Now everything felt different, her entire life was a lie wasn't it? All the pain she had to go through to survive, all the mockery she had from her suppose-to-be Father. And for what? So Malfoy could sit and get all pampered while she went through hell and back. No, she was not there child… she was no ones child.

Without really paying attention where she was going she found herself in the dungeons near the potions class. Shrugging she entered and sat at one of the desks in the back of the class. Her skirt rode higher up her legs as she sat, sighing she stood up and transfigured her clothes to fit her better. Sitting down again she traced her finger across the desk where many gouges and carved words were placed from many years ago and some not so long ago such as 'Fred Weasley' and 'Buy a skiving snackbox for 2 galleons'.

"You know, I was greatly disappointed to find out that you were a Gryffindor." Came a voice from the doorway to the class. She didn't even notice it when they opened it. In the doorway stood Lucius Malfoy, stoic as ever, He walked into the room keeping eye contact with her. Lucius pulled his wand out of his staff, but Hermione already had her trained on him, He laid his wand on the desk in front of him and backed away from it. Hermione slowly lowered her wand but did not put it away.

"What do you want?" She asked.

"To speak with my daughter of course." he drawled

Hermione crossed her arms over her chest and said, "Last time I check, I was nothing more than a stupid Mudblood to you and your family. It doesn't help that you gave me up to a family that absolutely hated me too, they beat me on a regular basis and what's worse is that no one even fucking notice because I would cover all the damn bruises." She moved from the desks and walked straight up to the man who was her sperm donor. "I hate you. I hated you for leaving me with that damn family, I hate you for trying to kill my friends, I hate you for being with that STARK RAVING LUNATIC FOR A BOSS!" Hermione's chest was heaving as she screamed at him, her pale skin was flushed with anger, and she was on the verge of punching him in the nose like she did his son.

"I'm sorry," Lucius said. Two simple words completely deflated Hermione's anger. "If it you really want to know what happened then you will just have to come with us back to the manor. You do not need to decide now; Draco comes home on the Christmas holidays. If you wish to join him, merely let him know." With that, Lucius picked up his wand and placed it back in his staff and walked out of the room.

"Well Fuck." Hermione huffed. "As if life wasn't difficult enough, now we have to throw in paternal parents." Shaking her head she left the dungeons and headed to the Gryffindor common room to speak to her friends. While walking she realized they probably wouldn't notice it was her with her hair being a strange color and all. Waving her wand over herself she used a glamour to return her to a normal state. She said the password to enter the common room and everyone turned to look at her. "What?" she asked, she check to make sure her hair color was what it use to be and to make sure nothing else was out of place. Shrugging she decided it was probably from all of her spastic moments.

"Come back to retrieve all of your drugs?" A voice called.

"What drugs?" Hermione asked.

"Don't lie," the voice said again. This time the voice appeared as a red headed sixth year. "We all know that you are getting expelled for taking illegal potions. I bet you're here to pack aren't you." Ginny said. She walked up and around Hermione looking at her from top to bottom. "You disgust me, all you ever did was make yourself seem so much better by being smarter, when In all actuality you were nothing but a drug addict. How could you do this to Harry and Ron, or even me? I thought I was your friend." Ginny started crying, Ron and Harry came up and hugged her keeping her balanced as she sobbed into Harry's shirt.

"You should be ashamed of yourself Hermione, look what you did to Ginny, all she wanted to do was help you." Harry said. Hermione stood there gob smacked as Ginny cried and Ron and Harry taking her side. "Just leave Hermione, can't you see that you upset my sister with your disgusting habits." Ron said.

Hermione just stood in disbelief at what they were telling her. _I've never done drugs! How could they possibly think that? _" Harry? Ron? Why would you think that? I've never done drugs before, sure I've been acting weird lately, but it's just been a really bad year for me." Hermione replied. Harry just shook his head and lead Ginny to the couch, Ginny peered up from Harrys chest and smirked at her.

"But… I… Never…" Hermione stumbled over her words. She looked from each of her classmates and none of them would look at her. Tears started to form in her eyes as she slowly backed towards the entrance to the common room. Biting her lip she turned and left the common room.

"I can't believe she would do something like that." Ginny said mocking sadness.

Hermione ran from down the stairs away from the Gryffindor Tower heading to the Headmasters office. As she turned from one flight of stairs she ran into something rather hard. Looking up she saw Blaise standing there looking ruffled for having her run into him. "Watch it Granger." He growled. Blaise noticed the tears in her eyes and the small drop of blood that was forming on her lip. "Your bleeding" he stated as he pointed to his own bottom lip.

Hermione wiped the blood from her mouth and looked at it. "Sorry Zabini, I didn't mean to run into you. I was in a hurry to get to the Headmasters office, if you will excuse me, I will be on my way." She walked around him and walked down the hall, then stopped halfway there. In front of her stood the gargoyle that led to the stairs to the Headmaster, deciding that she didn't want to bother him she left and headed to the third floor corridor. _I can just stay in the room of requirement for a while. There's no point in going back to the common room, they will just give me dirty looks and whisper behind my back. I don't want to bother the Headmaster again, he's busy as it is. Then again… _

"Hey Blaise!" Hermione yelled down the hall to the retreating back of Zabini.

"What?" he replied without turning.

"Tell Malfoy to meet me in the Third floor corridor." With that she turned her back on everything she knew. _Let the games begin_, she thought.


	10. If You Could Only See

**Here it is the next chapter! yay!! **

**I want to thank all of you who have reviewed and have given me the desire to keep this story going. i was kinda thinking of just stoppiing, but i kept getting so many reviews, so thank you all very much. Also, if anyone has a silly idea they would like to see in my story do send me a message and i will review them and i will put them in the next chapter. **

**again thank you all for reviewing, and please keep them up, and to those of you who aren't... i will haunt your dreams if you dont review (insert evil laugh).

* * *

****Last time**

"Hey Blaise!" Hermione yelled down the hall to the retreating back of Zabini.

"What?" he replied without turning.

"Tell Malfoy to meet me in the Third floor corridor." With that she turned her back on everything she knew. _Let the games begin_, she thought.

**HGBZ**

Hermione paced the third floor corridor where the location of the Room of Requirement was before she made her final stride, Malfoy appeared at the end of the hall. "Alright Granger, what is it that you wanted to see me about?" Draco drawled with suspicion. Hermiones' smile faltered a bit, _I shouldn't be surprised that he's a bit paranoid to be near me. It's not like I've given him a reason to trust me, atleast not after I turned him and Zabini into Pokémon. _Hermione made her last stride in front the blank wall as a door appeared. She knew that Draco had seen this previously when they were in there fifth year, but for her it was different, here she had learned so many new things, like how to do defenses and how close her true friends really were. "Follow," she said in a bland voice, and entered the room. The room was sparsely decorated, only a couple of wing backed chairs, a coffee table, and a roaring fire; Hermione took the first chair and gestured to the other for him to sit in. Draco sat gracefully in the chair opposite of her, "Well Granger, what is it that you wanted to speak about?"

"Our parents."

_**

* * *

In Gryffindor Common Room**_

Harry watched as Ron and Ginny sat whispering to each other, Ginny kept sliding him glimpses as they spoke. Harry was to occupied to really care; all he wanted to do was to try to figure out why Hermione would ever think about doing something like taking drugs. It wasn't like her, sure she has been acting weird lately, but no one can be serious all the time right? Harry looked up in time to see Ginny sauntering up to Harry in a very odd manner, making harry a bit nervous, "Hi Gin, You need something?" Harry asked. Ginny smiled and walked towards the entrance to the common room and waggled her finger at him to follow. Harry glanced at Ron, but he was immersed in a game of chess with Neville. Turning back to Ginny she was already at the entrance and was walking out. Harry rushed out after her, as he shut the Pink Lady's picture he was pulled aside and pinned against the wall by Ginny pressing her not-so impressive chest against him. "Hello Harry," She purred. "I was thinking that you and I should get to know each other a little more." Ginny leaned in seductively, Harry grabbed her shoulders and gently pushed her a bit away, "Gin, I don't think now is the time to for something like that. What If someone walked by and had seen us? I don't want a detention right now, besides I'm still having a hard time dealing with the news about Hermione. It's just too much right now." Ginny was startled that he refused her. _I don't believe this! He refused me! Me! And he's worried about that bitch Hermione…this cant be happening. _Ginny walked closer to Harry, "Harry, she's a waste to worry about, look what she did to us. She would be so cruel to us and still we trusted her, do you honestly still believe that she is your friend? Harry, I trust you, Ron trusts you, but Hermione trusts no one." Ginny gave him a sad smile and hugged him and kissed his cheek, "Don't worry Harry, everything will be perfect very soon." Ginny walked away from him with a grim look, if she was going to get Harry to herself she was going to need to do some more work to get rid of Hermione for good.

_**

* * *

With Hermione**_

"Our Parents?" Draco reiterated. "What this about 'our parents'? You weren't even apart of it until you started having a break down."

"Well Brother Dearest," Hermione said sarcastically, "If I'm not mistaken, which I rarely am, your Father specifically stated that I am a member of this family." Hermione dropped her head and spoke quietly, "I know you don't trust me Malfoy, but if it's true, I want to know more. I want to know if it is better to be apart of a family that is so strong in there beliefs, whether they are good or bad, is better than the life I have led for so many years. For so long, I have been through hell all because of what I am, whether I am here and being known as a Mudblood, or at home being known as a freak!" Draco and Hermione sat in silence while Draco thought over what she said. "Lucius said if I wanted to know more, then I would have to go to the Manor with you during Christmas break. Would you… I mean is it ok if I go back with you?" Draco looked at her brown eyes that were so confused and nodded his head in agreement. "On one condition," he said. Hermione tilted her head in response, "you have to appear as a Malfoy for the rest of the semester." Draco smirked as Hermiones' jaw dropped open. "WHAT!?"

"Do it or I won't let you come." He crossed his arms over his chest and stuck his nose in the air.

"But…I… this…." Hermione stuttered. "I can't do that! No one would know it was me, and I… well… I'm not sure what would happen."

"Exactly and," Draco rubbed his hands together and smiled wickedly at her, "you must be nice to me."

Hermione stared at him with her mouth agape for a moment and thought about it. _Why not? No one knows he has a sister but Zabini, and I doubt he's going to say anything about it. Plus it's not like my 'friends' are going to care anymore, they are only going by what Ginny says, and I will get to know more about the Malfoys._ "Deal," She said. "No one is going to recognize me as Hermione, but as your sister. Though, it might be best to go and speak to Dumbledore about me being sorted again, it might look suspicious if I disappeared and a Malfoy took my place and it just happened to be in Gryffindor. Besides, Ginny has already seen to me being removed as is." Hermione pulled her wand out of her pocket and waved it over her to remove the glamour she had casted on herself to hide her new identity.

Hermione sat in her new form across from her new brother and met Draco eye to eye and smirked. "Shall we?" she asked.

"Yes," he said, "But you can't be seen wondering around in Hogwarts clothes just yet, and I can't have you running around as a Gryffindor either. Do you know what that would do to my reputation to be known as the brother of a Gryffindor?" Hermione rolled her eyes at the disgusted face he made as he said 'Gryffindor.' Draco transfigured her school clothes into something that look pricey enough to show off her heritage. Her outfit was simple yet elegant, with a white long sleeved top with a scoop neckline and a flowing skirt that went down to her knees in a sliding shade of greens. "There, that is much better. Now, lets get going."

"What is it with you Slytherins and your obsessions with the color green?" she asked.

The two walked in the direction of the Headmasters office with Draco flouncing himself and Hermione soaking in the looks from the other classmates. She looked at Draco and said, "So this is what it feels like to be pompous." Draco just smirked at her and said, "You're just jealous, cause I make this look good."

"Right, and that's why everyone is staring at me and not you." Hermione said dryly. Draco stopped dead in his tracks and looked at the people around him, and she was right, they were all staring at her. For an odd reason, he got really angry that they were staring at her; especially the guys. "Let's go, now is not the time to stop." He said as he grabbed her hand, "What the hell you looking at Thomas?" Dean Thomas was startled by Draco shouting at him, he was so mesmerized to care. He looked from the new girl to Draco and said, "Dude she's hot, cant blame a guy for staring." Draco glared at Dean causing him to run off. Turning, he grabbed Hermiones arm and dragged her behind him towards the Headmasters office. "I can't believe that little creep. Just staring at you like some piece of meat…" as Draco ranted on; Hermione was covering her mouth while she laughed at his remarks. "What? Does something amuse you Granger?" he asked.

"Well just the fact that you are getting a bit over protective of me and we haven't been siblings for more than an hour." She said after she calmed down.

"Shut up Granger." Draco said as they walked the rest of the way to the stone gargoyle. "Password" the gargoyle asked. "Airheads. Where does he come up with these names?"

The Headmaster sat behind his desk as the two student walked through the door, "Good evening Mr. Malfoy, Miss Granger. What can I help you with?" He asked in a kind voice. "Would you care for a lemon Drop? They are quite good and they have a certain kick to them." Dumbledore popped one in his mouth and started to daze. Hermione and Draco looked at each other, "Professor, we need to have some business taken care of." Draco announced. Professor Dumbledore was still staring out into space while he talked, "Professor? Are you alright?" Hermione asked. "Quite alright child, now what was it you were saying?"

Draco explained the plan that they both discussed and agreed upon. Dumbledore seemed amused by the idea of taking the princess of Gryffindor and making her a Malfoy for the rest of the semester, even better was the idea of how to explain how Hermione will be gone and how a new girl will be taking over. "So my dear boy, do go over it one more time for how Hermione will leave and the new, Cassandra is it? Yes, the new Cassandra will be in our fare school." Draco and Hermione sighed as they have been explaining this to him for the past two hours. "Okay, you as the Headmaster will offer Hermione an exchange program to attend the school of Beuxbaton, in exchange for the Head Girl to go missing, they will send over there Head Girl, who just happens to be my sister, to be transferred here in her place. She will remain in status of Head Girl, as though the two had been corresponding for the past few months to discuss which students stood where in the school, first through seventh year and what house. Everything should go fairly smoothly as long as no one asks to write Granger, it would look a little obvious if she started reading all of her mail. She is going to need to be resorted as well, hopefully into Slytherin." Hermione snorted at that, "I hate to say it but he's right, if a Malfoy steps foot in Gryffindor common room, they are doomed. Slytherin is probably the only place that won't end in my untimely death."

"Right, we shall make the announcement tomorrow during Breakfast that way it gives you enough time to remove your stuff from Gryffindor Tower and into a safe location until we have the 'other' you be sorted. However, your sister has been seen as she is twice now walking through the halls, it will be a bit difficult to explain why she is here and not Miss Granger. Of course, unless you Mr. Malfoy care to dress like her and play her part?" Hermione started laughing at the thought that Malfoy would be dressed like a girl. "Professor, as amusing as that would be, why don't we have it seem that Draco's sister had to return tonight to Beuxbaton and I would still be here long enough to have you announce my leavings, and then just apparate outside the grounds, change my looks, then apparate back? No one would be of the wiser."

"That would be an excellent idea my dear. Now, you two should head down and Miss Granger, make a good show of this." Dumbledore winked at them and ushered them out of the room. "Um, Sir? Is it possible to get a portkey to my room?" Hermione asked. "I know it sounds strange, but it will be even stranger seeing me come from outside, perhaps I could even come from the dungeons, say from Professor Snapes class? He is one of the few teachers that knows what is happening, it would be less concerning about the whole procedure if I didn't have to explain to another teacher why I'm just porkeying all of over the place." Dumbledore stroked his beard in contemplation, and nodded his head in agreement. He grabbed a worn feathered quill off of his desk and turned it into a portkey. They both thanked him and turned and left his office with Draco in the lead. "Was it me or was Dumbledore acting weirder than normal?" Draco asked.

"It has to be the lemon drops." She answered. "Why else would he eat them all the time, there laced with some kind of narcotic drug." When they entered the Entrance Hall they turned to each in the midst of a crowd of passer-bys and said, "Goodbye dear brother, I am sure that we shall see each other very soon." She kissed his and gave him a quick hug. "laying it on a bit thick there aren't you?" Draco whispered. Hermione smiled and turned and left out the door. Once outside she walked down the beaten path to the gates to Hogwarts and stared at the castle that she had come to know as home. "It's amazing how so much can change in such a short time." She said to herself, "at least things can't get worse." She pulled the quill from her pocket and ported to the dungeons… But not where she wanted to be.

"MY EYES!!! MORE POOR VIRGIN EYES!!!" she screamed as she went running out of Professor Snapes Bathroom. Snape was trying to wrap a towel around his waist as fast as he could from the intrusion of a girl appearing in his bathroom. Hermione ran from his room to his living room tripping over his coffee table landing her straight on her face. "Quick obliviate me now, I can't go on living knowing that I have seen my Professors naked body."

"Granger… get off of my floor and leave before I hex you into oblivion. And change your bloody glamour you insolent child, we can't have you running around like that all the time." Snape stood dripping wet pinching the bridge of his nose with his eyes closed.

"Yes sir. By the way, you should think about where more form filling clothes. Your clothes do you no justice." Professor Snape glared at her causing her to run off. "OUT GRANGER!"

"That is the last time I give Albus laced lemon drops." He said as she slammed the door behind her.

_**

* * *

The next day in the Great Hall**_

Hermione came in as she usually did and sat farther down from the rest of her housemates. Most were giving her dirty looks; the others just wouldn't look at her at all. _Oh well, let them gawk; at least I get to 'leave.'_

"Attention students," Dumbledore said as he stood "I am proud to announce that one of our students has been chosen to study abroad. It has been something that many of the different school have chosen to do, and this year we have decided to allow one of our student be one to attend. This year our student shall study abroad for the rest of the semester, after the Holidays, it is up to them whether they wish to come back to Hogwarts or stay there for the remainder of the year. Now, I would like to award this year's opportunity to…" Dumbledore held for a dramatic effect, "Miss Hermione Granger!" Many clapped for her, though none from the Gryffindor or Slytherin side. Shrugging off the tears that came to her eyes as she realized this was the last time they would have to actually apologize to her had passed and no one would say anything. Hermione held her head high and put a large smile on her face and walked to Dumbledore and shook his hand, "Though Miss Granger is our Head Girl here at Hogwarts, she and another student from Beuxbaton have made arrangements to switch positions. The Head Girl from Beuxbaton will take over where she will be leaving off. Of course the Head Boy will help out whenever he can." Dumbledore gave Malfoy that clearly spoke of his role in the matter. "Miss Granger, if you will please go and pack your things you will be leaving by Portkey in one hour. Be safe Miss Granger, and remember, you will always be welcomed here."

Hermione made it up to her room and shrunk everything into her trunk to make everything fit. Within forty-five minutes she had everything packed and ready, as she was walking down from the Gryffindor tower, she passed many who, until recently, she considered friends and who were people she had known for seven years, but now it all changed. _This will be the last time I walk past these people as Hermione J. Granger._

"See ya later druggy," Ginny said as she walked past her. Hermione stopped and whirled around walked right up to Ginny and slapped her, "I don't know what sick pleasure you get out of being a slut, but please remember, half of the guys you have slept with don't even like you. They only fucked you because you are so fucking easy. Also, if I was you, I wouldn't do anything stupid when the new Head Girl comes in, she will not take kindly to whores running around the school. Although, she might take pity on you if you suck up to her." Hermione turned and continued on her way down the steps leaving a stunned Ginny behind. She arrived at the doors to meet up with Dumbledore to see her off.

"Ready Miss Granger?" he asked kindly.

"Yes, Professor, thank you." Dumbledore leaned forward to speak to her privately, "Now, Miss Granger, once you apparate away, you will have plenty of time to do as you please. Be sure to remember that you must return immediately in time for dinner. We will from there introduce you as Cassandra Malfoy and let you be sorted." Hermione nodded her head in confirmation.

After shaking hands with Dumbledore one last time she marched down the path towards the school gates, turned, and apparated away into a little niche on a side of a hill that she remembered was where Sirius would hide. It brought back so many memories of when Harry, Ron and Her would do all of there wild adventures and how much they relied on each other… Now it seemed as if all they needed was Ginny. Shrugging off the anger that starting to rise, she left the little niche, patting her pocket making sure that all of her things were still in her pocket from earlier. "Right, now, there is just one tiny thing I think I need to do… Time to go see mommy and daddy." With a dark look on her face she walked away from the small area apparated and headed straight home for a little intervention.

* * *

DONT FORGET TO REVIEW! and aint a wet snape hot? god im weird... here i write about hermione and blaise and im drooling over snape... i think he just needs a big hug. 


	11. Empty Walls

_**Hey all, sorry for such a loong delay. i have had nothing my brain blocks for the past couple of months and i have been trying to get this going a bit... but as you will probably see i dont have a beta for this and i rushed this a bit. I dont honestly know if i can continue this story with as little imagination as i have for this story right now. I am however, willing to take suggestions to help the story along. Hopefully i will get enough hits to get another chapter out. let me know if this one sucks!**_

**_disclaimer: i dont own it, i just skrew it up._**

Last Time…

_**Time to go see mommy and daddy." With a dark look on her face she walked away from the small area apparated and headed straight home for a little intervention.**_

HGHGHGHG

"Hey Blaise, do you ever get the feeling something bad is about to happen?" Draco asked his friend as they sat in there commons room finishing a transfiguration essay. Blaise sat hunched over his essay scrawling on it to finish up the last have an inch of the paper without hearing Draco.

"Blaise? Blaise? BLAISE!" Draco yelled making Blaise smash his quill into his paper. Blaise looked up and glared at Draco while he waved his wand on his paper to repair it. "As I was saying," Draco went on, "I think something bad is going to happen, I don't know what, I don't know where, but something ain't gonna be pretty."

"what are you… Miss Cleo?" Blaise replied. "Oh, I don't know when, I don't know where, but something awful is gonna happen to ya girl," Blaise went off mocking Draco in a Jamaican voice, "And don't marry that fat man, he only wants you for your money."

"Who's Miss Cleo?" Draco asked confused. Sighing Blaise sat back pinching the bridge of his nose and said, "Look I don't know what you're on about, but I feel fine, if you have some weird feeling, maybe you should go talk to that nut job for a divination's teacher." Draco glared at him for even thinking he should go and speak with that sad excuse for a teacher.

"Seriously Blaise, I think something is going to happen. I wonder what Cas is doing right now…"

"Look Dray, if you are that bloody worried about the stupid bint, then let's go and find her. I'm finished with my essay and we don't have anymore important classes for the rest of the day, so let's just find her, all you gotta do is cast a tracking spell on her." Blaise said.

"Yeah, I guess you are right. Shall we?" Draco led the way out of the Slytherin common room.

* * *

Hermione apparated into a small alley not far from her family's home in London, where she emerged onto a sidewalk lined with different stores. Taking her time she browsed stores that had various types of clothes, toys, and other knick knacks available for people to glance at. She knew that she could just apparate to her family's home, but she decided a long detour was indeed a grand idea. As Hermione continued down the crowded street thoughts of her family, both past and present, came to mind.

_I know that my actual family is set of blood lusting death eaters, but in reality…my muggle family is not any better. Sure, they don't go killing anyone, but they've hurt me and my father actually beats my mom. My father deserves to be punished; he deserves to feel the same pain I had. I wonder how my new Father would feel if he knew that my previous parents use to abuse me. I bet he would be very pissed off… wouldn't blame him either._ Hearing the toll of the clock chime two o clock in the afternoon, she knew she could waste no more time putting off the inevitable.

Blaise waited as Draco rummaged through his things trying to find his travel cloak. "You know what Dray; you are completely hopeless when it comes to finding your own stuff." Blaise leaned over and grabbed Draco's cloak from the corner of the door. "Now, let's go before I die of old age." Blaise led the way out of the dungeons with Draco trailing behind him.

Hermione appeared in her back yard of her childhood home with its high fences, nicely arranged flowers, and a child swing. The house itself was simple, grayish siding, white awning, large windows, two stories high, and a dark green door. _Such a wonderful façade_, she thought. Walking up the walk way to her back door she pulled out her wand and casted a silent 'Alohamora,' to hear the door open gently. Hermione entered the house silent as a mouse and proceeded to glance around the house to see if anyone was home. Checking all the rooms on the main floor, she noticed nothing was out of place from the norm. A quiet groan that was heard coming from the upstairs-room, peaked her interest to the point where she was climbing the stairs with a prowlers grace to her parents room.

* * *

Outside of Hogwarts Blaise stood by Draco barely containing his anger at Draco's less than adequate ability to cast a simple locator spell, "For heavens sake man!" he said as he pulled out his own wand and waved it in the correct pattern for the spell. "There, now move it, I'm tired of standing here and waiting for your dumb ass to finish. I swear that spell Granger casted on you previously has seriously damaged your poor fragile little mind." With his wand hovering above his hand as it pointed the way to Hermione, both him and Draco apparated away to find Granger; and hopefully to get to her before Draco gets another 'bad feeling'.

* * *

Grunts, howls, and banging sounds grew louder the farther she crept up the stairs towards her parents room. Hermione scrunched up her nose at the sound of her Fathers voice making part of the noises, but not recognizing the other woman's voice. _This figures… Daddy dearest is fucking another woman… again._Gripping her wand in her hand, she threw the door open"Hi, daddy, im home!" she said with a cheerful voice and a dark glint in her eyes. George Granger and the mysterious woman rolled off the bed at the sudden interruption, when Mr. Granger realized it was his freak of a child he stood up in all his naked glory and red with anger.

"you…" he said.

"Me." she said brightly.

"How dare you come into this room. You know the rules of this house, and why aren't you at school?"

Hermione's smile faded as she pointed her wand at her Fathers lover, "Petrificus Totalus." The woman froze and fell to the floor with a dull thud. Hermione walked over to her and said, "Aww Daddy, shes cute, how old is she? 18? She has to be around the same as me atleast."

"What the Hell do you think you are doing" He roared.

Hermione didn't really reply to him and stared at the woman below her. She seemed pretty enough, Long light brown hair, hazel eyes, tanned skin, and a bit on the skinny side. "tsk tsk" Hermione murmured, "so young and so naïve. Right, Daddy? Isn't that what you use to tell me as a child?" she laughed a hollow laugh and pointed the wand at the girl, "Obliviate."

"What did you just do to her?" her Father asked.

"I just erased her memory that's all. Nothing to worry about, she will be unconscious about this whole event so have a seat and get comfy. We need to have a little chat."

* * *

"Wow, what a cheap ass home." Draco said. Blaise just shrugged his shoulders as he stared at his wand pointing towards the bland looking house that stood in front of him. If she was in there, they were going to find out why. "Draco… I think I'm getting your weird vibes now… if you tell anyone I said that, I will kill you."


	12. Riot

dfisher25: i do enjoy your ideas, they might be used in the coming chapters, but i decided to go around a few of those, but they will be used. thanks!

Alice: I'm glad my story makes your day brighter, it definately makes mine happier when people review like that :)

debjunk: thank you for your ideas, i did use them quite effectively hopefully...

pstibbons: i have a morbid sense of humor, but your just wicked lol. i do like your ideas, i just dont think i will put them forth till next chapter... it should make sense after you read this chapter.

as for everyone else who reviewed thank you bunches it truely does mean alot to me that you all read this. I hope to get faster at this, but i seem to hit a lot of road blocks, but with some new ideas that most of you provided i should be able to get this next chapter out sooner. so enjoy this next chapter!

As always i do not own the characters, there lives or jkr's money... dang... but i do own these acid trip plots. Dont forget to review and also please do send me ideas, criticsm, or even if you notice some grammatical error (in the story, not up here) please let me know :)

...has anyone seen my coffee??

"So, do you think we should go in? The wand is point to that house, but I'm not sure we should yet." Draco said.

"Are you waiting for some kind of sign?" Blaise said mockingly. A muffled scream was heard coming from the upstairs rooms of the plain looking house. Draco crossed his arms and looked at Blaise with a smirk. "Say one word Draco, and I _will_ kill you." Blaise took off towards the front door and grabbed the knob, but it would not turn. Taking out his wand he said "Alohamora," causing the door to unlock. Both boys rushed into the living room and bolted up the stairs listening for some kind of notification of which room they were in. A light groan was heard through the door on the left. Pushing the door open they found Hermione standing over a man who was tied up to the wall.

* * *

"Now daddy, as I was saying we definitely need to have a little talk. So let's get you comfy." Hermione pointed her wand at her Father and sent him flying towards the wall at the back of the room. "Oops, my bad, did that hurt?" Hermione giggled evilly. With another flick of her wand wired started punching through the walls and tied his hands down to the surface. "Now that you are comfy," she said, as she transfigured a towel into an overstuffed chair that she sat gracefully in. "How about we talk about how lousy of a Father you were, or how about the fact that you use to beat me. Oh, or my personal favorite, how you would tell me I was worthless because I was a 'freak' and that your life would be better if I wasn't in it.

"Did it ever occur to you Father, that you were unhappy because you suck at life? No? I suppose not, anyone who would beat a child just because it was different from the normal world." Hermione stood up and started pacing back and forth for her spot in the Bedroom. "I never really understood why you hated me so much, or why you caused me so much pain… but what I do know is that you are going get everything back time three." Hermione walked back to the side of the bed were the unconscious female laid in a stiff position.

"Locomotor Mortis" she said as the stiff body floated above the floor. She guided the body over to where her Father was still stuck to the wall. "I think I will kill this one… no, on second thought, you will kill this one, and then I won't be staining my hands for it." Hermione released the spell that was cast on the girls' body, letting it fall to the floor with a dull thud. "But first a little bit retribution." Hermione pointed her wand at the hollow of her Fathers throat. "Feel my pain…" She growled, "CRUCIO!"

After what seemed like hours, she finally rested her wand by her side as her father was still twitching in pain. "Did that hurt?" she asked in a soft voice.

"Go to Hell you bitch." he said in between breaths.

"You know what daddy; I've already been through hell. Living here was Hell. But you want to know some really great news?" Hermione walked up to him and punched him in the stomach, and leaned in to whisper in his ear. "I'm not your child…" Hermione punched him one more time in the stomach for good measures while he groaned in pain. As she backed up the door burst open with Draco and Blaise standing there with there wands out.

* * *

The three of them stood staring at each other, two on one side and one by a half conscious man. "The Penguins made me do it." Hermione said as she threw her hands up. Blaise and Draco both shook there heads and lowered there wands. Draco walked up to Hermione and bopped her in the forehead. "The penguins didn't do it, and you know that."

"One by one the Penguins slowly steal my sanity…" She mumbled.

Blaise was bent over the naked girl on the floor checking her pulse. Then looking back up to the male trapped against the wall. "Cassandra, what did you do to him?" he asked. Hermione just glared at the man, who was looking at her with disgust. Blaise strolled over to where the other two were standing and flanked Hermione's other side and stared at the man.

"So this is your dad?" Blaise asked.

"yup." She said with no emotion in her voice.

"You know you can't kill him right?"

"Says who?"

"Um… everyone…"

"Oh…" She took out her wand and transformed the wall behind the naked man and turned it into a spinning wheel. The man was still strapped down only this time he was spinning. Hermione walked over to the desk and grabbed three writing utensils, turning them into throwing knives. "Would you boys do me a favor and spin the wheel?" she asked innocently.

Blaise and Draco stood dumbfounded by the act she was pulling. _Was she really going to play with him this way?_ Draco thought. Hermione pulled her arm back and threw the knife at her Father… missing his arm by a mere inch. The second knife went flying threw the air and landed in his thigh. Screams emitted and reverberated throughout the room.

"WHAT THE FUCK HERMIONE!" Blaise screamed, "I JUST SAID YOU CAN'T KILL HIM!"

"I'm not going to kill him, just maim him a bit." She said. Hermione continued to throw the other knives that shimmered through the light, some missing the target, others were landing in him causing him to scream each time. Draco pulled Blaise to the side, "look, I don't know what is up with her right now, but I am not going to sit and watch this, I'm going to get my father. Stay here and watch her until I am able to get back. Don't let her kill him." With that, Draco ran down stairs and apparated to his home.

* * *

Narcissa was up in the third story west wing redecorating one of the rooms to make it more suitable for her daughters' arrival soon. House elves were busy running from each side of the room, moving objects twice there size and adding new colors to the walls. Narcissa was sitting in a white wicker chair to the side as she watched over the production. A little elf walked up to mistress of the house and said, "Misses, the room is complete. Is there anything Mitzy can help with else?" Narcissa stood and walked the perimeter of the room checking each nook and cranny for perfection. Looking down at the nervous house elf she said, "It's perfect, go and get my husband." Mitzy bowed and disapparated away to retrieve the Master of the house.

Shortly after Mitzy's announcement to Lucius, he arrived at the room where Narcissa was located. Once entering the room, Narcissa started rambling off all the designs to him and asked for his input. The room itself was a dark blue with black trimming lining the ceiling and the floors. A tall four poster bed with a lilac colored bed spread stood off to the left with a set of dressers and a vanity in a dark shade of cherry wood with cherry wood floors.

"FATHER! FATHER, WHERE ARE YOU?!" screamed Draco from the lower levels of the house. Both Lucius and Narcissa rushed to the landing where there son was. As soon as his parents were in view, Draco started frantically trying to explain what was going on, "Father, she's lost it for sure, she's at her parents' home in London, and she's got her Father tied to some kind of wheel of torture and she's throwing knives at him; she's actually hitting him too." He said as a second thought, "You have to come with me, she's there with Blaise and I don't know if he can subdue her long." Draco said.

"Cissy, stay here" Lucius stated firmly as he followed his son out of the house and side-along apparated away to the Grangers home.

* * *

"Cassandra, I think its time to stop hurting your Father…" Blaise said calmly as he approached her. Hermione turned her hazel eyes to him and lowered her arm. Blaise slowly reached for the knife that was still in her hand, the only sound in the room was coming from the man who hung bleeding from his wrists and feet. Once Blaise was close enough to her, he slowly removed the knife and tossed it towards the other side of the room on the bed. The two stood staring at each other, one with caution the other with a crazed desire.

"That man has not been my Father since I was eight years old," she said vehemently, "he has beaten me, and denied me everything I was. For as long as I can remember I have never been wanted, and I'm tired of it. Harry and Ron only use me for better grades, the Weasley's only accept me because I am friends with Ron and Ginny, and everyone else seems to think I'm just some book worm who has no life and I am no better than the dirt they trample on! And my 'new' family was the worst of them all. All they wanted to do was rub it into my face about how dirty I was, about how much of worthless person I was. What makes them different from my foster parents?" Hermione yelled and tears were slowly trailing down her cheeks that were red with anger. "No more Blaise, I will no longer be a mat for everyone to walk on and use."

"If I knew that you were living with Muggles, I would have never let you go," Said a voice from the doorway, Hermione and Blaise both trained there wands on the voice, "Your Mother and I both loved you, but we feared for your life as a child." Lucius emerged from the hallway and ushered them to lower there wands. Blaise did so immediately, but Hermione still had hers pointed straight at his heart.

"Love? How on earth do you expect me to believe that you loved me? You gave me away for crying out loud!" Taking a deep breaths, she began calmly, "Look, I know its hard to have found out that your kid is still alive, but you also have to see it from my point of view… for as long as I can remember I've been different, and whenever I finally got the chance to go to a school where there would be more people like me, that I could be accepted somewhere. But when in reality, it was just the same bullshit that I had a home. The only difference was that the roles were reversed. Instead of being ridiculed for being a witch, I was ridiculed for being muggle-born. What makes you think that I will be all willing to go and move in with you all? You were the worst of all my torments… so fuck you." Hermione walked up to Lucius and slapped him across the face.

Lucius didn't strike back, he didn't yell at her for her impertinence, he only stayed calm and looked at her. The girl in front of him had tears streaming down her cheeks, her eyes were red and puffy and her breathing was labored. Slowly he removed his wand and waved it over her removing her glamour and grabbed her by her hand cautiously. Gently he walked her over to the mirror and stood behind her, "This is my daughter, you, and no one else." He placed one hand on her shoulder as they stared at each other in the mirror, "We have nothing but family, I apologize for the cruelty that was placed upon you as a child and as you entered the wizarding world, but unknown to me and your brother, you were just some random muggle-born child that came into our world." Draco came and stood on the other side by his father behind her, "If your anger is to be directed at anyone it should be me. I had your mother give you away because I did not want both of my children to face the wrath of the Dark Lord."

"But why give me to a family who would hate me just as much as your hate mudbloods?" she said with distain in her voice.

"To be honest, I thought your mother had killed you." He replied rationally. "What exactly has this man done to you?" he asked with one eyebrow raised.

Hermione fidgeted with her hands and looked down, her pale hair falling forward to hide her face. "You can tell me," He whispered in her ear as he linked hands with her. The sincerity and belayed anger in his voice was enough for her to turn to him look him straight in the eyes.

"That man deserves to die; he deserves to feel the same pain I had to from his hands. I may not be allowed to kill him, but I will cause him a world of hurt." She pushed her way through the two men and stood in front of Mr. Granger. He stared at the young woman in front of him, she was nothing like the child that he had living here for so many years, her blonde hair and dark eyes were the most foreboding features on her; yes she did match those two men that were standing in the room now.

"You know what?" the man rasped, "I don't feel bad for beating you. I should have raped you too since your not even my child… too bad, I think you would be a nice little fuck." He spat. Before Hermione could even say anything, all three men had there wands trained on him. Lucius stood in the middle of the three and said, "I will not let my daughter kill you. Not because it's wrong, but because I just got her back and I don't want her in prison. But don't worry, your time will end." He turned and looked at his children and there friend, "Now, I believe that you need to return to Hogwarts before anyone starts to worry that you three are missing." The three students gathered together readying for apparition. Before they left Lucius kissed his daughters hand and said, "Don't worry, this man will never hurt you ever again." Blaise, Draco, and Cassandra all touched the worn feather and port keyed out of the home. Lucius turned back to the man "Now that my daughter had her fun, let's just end this now. You don't even deserve to even be killed right away. So I'm going to give to you to a dear relative of mine. I'm sure she is dying to have a little bit of fun." An evil grin spread across his face as he apparated away leaving the man bleeding on a wheel and a unconscious body at his feet.

* * *

Blaise and Draco made there way to the Slytherin table and sat before the ceremony of Cassandra's sorting. Dumbledore stood from his place at the head of the table and raised his hands to quiet the hall. "I have an announcement, if you would all please help me in welcoming the Head Girl from Beuxbaton, Miss Cassandra Malfoy." Many cheers came from the whole school, but Gryffindor, which were mostly groaning. "Now, Miss Malfoy has been keeping in contact with Miss Granger for the past couple of months to give each other information about there schools. Miss Malfoy will be taking over where Miss Granger has left off as Head Girl. Miss Malfoy if you will please come up here, we will place the Sorting Hat upon your head and have you placed in a house," Cassandra moved up to the dais and sat on the rickety stool. Professor Dumbledore lowered the hat upon her head and waited.

"Hmm, I see." The hat whispered in her head, "It is strange to have you sitting before for me again Miss Granger, but I suppose that it is not who you are though. You would still be great for Gryffindor, but that is not what you wanted is it?" Cassandra thought about how she wanted to be with her brother in Slytherin and away from the traitors in Gryffindor. "Yes, I see, you want to be apart of a family that wants you, do you not? Well, if that is what you want, better me SLYTHERIN!" the hat shouted its answer to school, the entire table of Slytherins clapped and cheered for there new classmate. _This is going to be a hell of a semester._ Cassandra went over and sat next to her brother and smiled at him. Little did either of them know, was that Lucius was taking it upon himself to have a certain foster parent removed from this earth.


	13. Sorry

Hello all, sorry for not being able to post in such a long time, but unfortunately i have a problem. i am having some job issues, and i dont have time to actually write and post my stories. i am hoping that in a few short weeks i will be able to start up again and get a new story going, but until then i will not be able to continue this story. However, i do have another chapter for this story, so do not worry i am not dropping it, i am mearly going to have to put it aside until i can get my life straight. i do apologize to everyone, i dont want to quit this story right now, but i will start again as soon as possible. My main issue, is that i was posting my stories, through my previous employers computers, because my computer doesnt have Microsoft word. but my friends computer does, so hopefully i can get a story written by hand and then post it when i go to her house. do keep a look out, i should have this storys next chapter out in a few days.

THANK YOU ALL FOR READING AND REVIEWING!

Frost


	14. Mercy

Dear All,

I apologize for the lack of commitment ive given to this story in the past year. alot has happened and still i receive alot of fan mail requesting that this fan fic gets finished, so heres another chapter to the story, though it is quite short. ive already started the next chapter and it will allow more silliness. i want to thank everyone who has enjoyed this story thus far, and i will try to get more chapters out more frequently.

Slytherinfrost

* * *

. _This is going to be a hell of a semester._ Cassandra went over and sat next to her brother and smiled at him. Little did either of them know, was that Lucius was taking it upon himself to have a certain foster parent removed from this earth.

HGBZ

"You know dear Lucius; He's not much of a screamer." Said a woman from under a dark cloak in a slight baby voice "Makes me want to hurt him more…" Lucius stood off to the side for the time being as he let his fellow follower hex and curse the man constraint against the wall.

"Be done with it already Bellatrix, I haven't all day for your wasteful tactics." He said. Bellatrix snarled at pale man who she had come to know as Brother in law and cohort in the following of Lord Voldermort. "bloody fun sucker…" she grumbled under her breathe, with a quick slash of her arm, lights filled the room and amongst the three, only two stood.

BZHG

Weeks went by as Cassandra adjusted to her new life at Hogwarts. Though the school acknowledged her as a new Malfoy, only few knew of her previous identity. She sat in her dormitory wondering about the man she had called Father for so long… Was he dead? Was he hurting? Was he sleeping with the neighbors' daughter? Sighing she rose from the desk chair she had been occupying for more than two hours doing her Potions essay that was not due for another week. Striding through the dark towards the window, she looked into the murky water that was the Black Lake, watching the fish and other mythical creatures swim by. As she stood in the darkness of her room she noticed the sound of her door silently opening. Before they could react she had her wand trained on the intruder. "What do you want?" she asked.

"Do you always attack first?" a deep voice echoed around her. Oh how she knew the sound of that voice, it was the one thing that made her skin tingle, her heart race, and her self loathing to kick in. "What do you want Blaise?" she asked with annoyance in her voice.

"Retract your claws kitty cat, I only came to chat."

"Right… And to what do I owe the profound pleasure of your company?" She snarked.

"I've come to see how stable your sanity was." She could hear the smirk in his voice. The only thing she wanted to do was throw a shoe at his head and see if it leaves a mark. _Actually that's not a bad idea_, she thought. Hermione quietly snuck over to the side of her bed and grabbed her pair of school shoes and waited. "So… Blaise… How do you like the color purple?" she asked

"I'm not sure how the color purple is relevant to this conversation-" a loud 'Umph' was heard "WHAT THE FUCK WAS THAT FOR!" he screamed.

"I was just testing my sanity… yup… still gone." She laughed until her sides were sore. When she finally sobered from her fit of hysterics, she could no longer hear Blaise. Not a breath, a rustle, or even a whimper.

"Blaise? Are you still here?" she asked into the darkness, she said his name one more time as she tried to grab for her wand. A set of arms snaked around her from behind. Hermione could feel the warm body pressed against her back and didn't know whether to be afraid or intrigued. "That was not a very nice thing to do Granger." He whispered in her ear "Didn't your parents ever tell you not to throw things."

"I don't know if you are aware, but my previous parents didn't exactly teach me anything useful…" Hermione tried to move forward to escape his embrace, but to no avail, Blaise had her trapped and was not letting go. "Blaise, I think you should let me go."

"And what would I get if I did that? Ever since you came back this year, you have been the Bain of my existence. Not one day seem to go by, without you causing some kind of chaos, especially to me." Hermione stood very still as she felt the brush of his breath across her cheek. The sensation caused her to feel things tighten in her stomach and ache for more. "You should avoid making me anymore frustrated than you already do."

"Oh? And what if I don't stop?" she questioned.

"I will make you crave me more every day. Make you want to hear my voice, want my touch, and to do things you have never done, little Gryffindor." Blaise removed himself from their embrace and left without making a sound except for the click of the door shutting.

BZHG

Days after the unusual confrontation between Hermione and Blaise left her wanting more just like he said. Part of her wanted to throw another shoe at him just for inciting these reactions on her body. He was right, she was frustrated and no, she had never wanted to really par-take in certain activities that so many girls in her year did. _Is having sex so bad?_ She thought. _He is very attractive, and the Malfoys seem to have a tight connection with the Zabini's… maybe I should ask someone? No… that would only raise questions as to why I'm even bothering with him;_ _why I'm actually considering the idea of sleeping with anyone._ Hermione was in turmoil, she had never felt anything for anyone; not sexually atleast. Sure, she had a slight relationship with Weasley, but apparently that meant nothing to either of them since He seems to think nothing of me.

At breakfast the next morning, A large eagle owl came fluttering down and landed a letter in front of her eggs and bacon, nearly missing the large glass of milk Draco was holding. Taking the letter she noticed it held the family crest on the back, upon opening it read:

_Dearest Cassandra,_

_I am pleased to let you know, that our family will be holding a Ball in your honor this Christmas holiday. There will be many young suitors there for you to meet, and hopefully choose to be courted by. Your Mother seems to be set on making a sizable ordeal about you coming home to us, so you will need to report to Madam Malkin dress shop in hogsmeade to have a dress made for you. I would suggest not wearing Gryffindor colors._

_Sincerely,_

_Your Father._

Cassandra read the letter again to make sure she understood it correctly. A suitor… she had to choose a suitor to be courted by. What was this? The sixteenth century? She knew that being apart of a pure blood family meant she would have to do things differently, but she's not even finished with her school year yet, why would they make her get married already?

Curiously, Draco nabbed the letter out of her hand and took a moment to read it. Handing it back he said, "I'm not surprised, that they would try to get you courted this early." He wiped his mouth and stood up, "just don't be shocked when she finds out that you are a lesbian." In saying so, he smirked and took off running out of the great hall with Cassandra staring gobbed smacked at the rest of the Slytherins staring at her.

"I'm not a lesbian" she said, "he was just saying that to make me angry, is all." She stuttered.

"Don't lie Cassie, we all know you prefer the other field." She swirled around in a mass of fury to yell at the person who said it, only to find Blaise standing behind her. Seeing his obvious Slytherin smirk pasted on his face was the last she wanted to see. As tempting as it was to just knock that smirk right off his face, she was gonna take a different approach.

"Well I suppose I guess I could be a lesbian, it would be better than dating you." She stated loud enough for the rest of the classmates to hear. Blaise lost his smirk, "I do believe that I would rather bone Granger than sleep with you." After he said it, he realized the mistake he made… and she knew it. The only people who knew of Granger and Cassandras dillema was only a few people; and he was one of them.

"Really now?" Cassandra goaded. "because from what I knew of her, she was a dirty mudblood who was nothing more than a walking text book who everyone made fun of, even by her supposed best friends." Now Cassandra was getting pissed. All the anger from the past came rushing back to her and they were even worse now that she no longer had to be her old self. "And believe me, I would know, because I had to listen to that sniveling bitch up until I had to come here, so yes, I do believe that even Granger _wouldn't _have given you a chance. Even if only to get some nookie for the first time." Cassandra stood up with a broad smile on her face and pranced out of the hall with the whole school watching him avidly.

HGBZ

It was a cold and dreary morning of the Hogsmeade weekend. Cassandra knew that she needed to get to the dress shop before Christmas break arrived, but didn't have any desire to leave the castle. She laid in bed and thought about all the good times she had when she would go to all the little shops in town with the boys. Laughing and playing, hell there was even fighting… but it was always in a friendly manner. What happened to her life? She use to be so happy here, looked to this castle as a place of freedom for month at a time away from her family. Now the freedom is all hers… and she's bored. Hopping out of bed at full force, she came up with a fabulous idea. Giggling and jumping around, she quickly got dressed and ran down to the great hall for breakfast.


End file.
